New Beginnings
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Series of interconnected one shots with Parental! Roy and hints of Royai. The Elrics have lost their mother and her friend Roy Mustang has been appointed their guardian. A certain blond haired shrimp makes his life difficult and leads to an encounter with a mysterious woman. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own FMA in my dreams at night.

Here's my piece for parentalroyedweek on Tumblr.

Prompt: Team Mustang

Summary: The Elrics have lost their mother and her friend Roy Mustang has been appointed their guardian. A certain blond haired shrimp makes his life difficult and leads to an encounter with a mysterious woman.

Rating: Mature for language.

* * *

 **New Beginnings**

Roy Mustang was exhausted, completely out his comfort zone. He had been ever since his friend Trisha Elric had passed away. He had lost a friend and had inherited two grieving teenage boys, one of whom had a chip the size of a house on his shoulder.  
Roy looked over at the elder Elric. Edward was looking determinedly out the passenger window of the car. They had finally left behind the green fields of Risembool and were on the outskirts of East City. Roy glanced in the rear view mirror to see Alphonse trying vain not to fall asleep. The other side of the back seat was full of various boxes, the poor kid didn't have much room.

"We're nearly there, I've rented a nice little house in the suburbs, there's a garden in the back if you boys want to practice some sparring." There was no sound from either of the boys. Roy bit his lip before continuing, "You'll be glad to hear there is a library just around the corner and I've already enrolled you both in the local school."

"Why couldn't we stay in Risembool with Granny Pinako and Winry?" Edward turned to him, his arms were crossed, a pronounced scowl on his face.

"Riseembool is too far for me to commute and the closest I could get a job was here in East City. I'm sorry you had to leave, but you can visit on weekends. If I can't take you, the train has a regular service."

"I can take care of Al, we don't need you."

Roy's hands tightened Royon the steering wheel, "Don't be ridiculous, your mother asked me to take care of you and I am honouring that wish. I know the world's a bitch sometimes, but you've got to suck it up. I'm the best you've got."

"Ed, he's right. You need to give him a break," Alphonse said softly. "He's moved job and everything to help take care of us."

Roy was filled with gratitude for the understanding from the younger Elric. If only Ed was so reasonable, but then teenage boys rarely were, let alone ones that had lost both their parents by thirteen. Roy could attest to that from personal experience.

"We never asked him to," Ed muttered.

"But your mother did." Roy took a deep breath and counted to ten in head, the boy was deliberately trying to provoke him and it was working. "You used to like me once."

"That was before you starting trying to be my dad. My father bailed on us years ago and we did just fine without him."

"Ed, I'm not trying to be your dad."

"Well you sure hell aren't trying to my friend, so tell me what you're trying to do?"

Roy didn't know what to say, the kid was hurting and he was lashing out. What the hell did I get myself into? He was scared shitless about how he was going to raise two teenage boys when he had lost his parents so young himself. I don't think I'm up to this, Trisha.

Roy sighed. "I'm trying to help you, kid, but apparently I'm doing a piss poor job of it."

"Ed, you're not the only person who's grieving," Al snapped. "Just shut the hell up. If Mr. Mustang didn't take us, we would be put into foster care and separated. You should be thankful."

The tension in the car was almost at boiling point. Roy couldn't help but wonder if Edward was right and he was the wrong person for the job. What did he know about raising kids anyway?

Roy spotted a roadside diner up ahead, the kids were probably hungry after the long drive. "Let's get out of this damn car and get some food."

Al's head shot up, "Great - I'm starving!" As the boy moved in the seat, he managed to knock a box to the ground. "And I can barely breathe in the back seat."

Edward didn't reply but his stomach grumbled. Roy smiled grimly as he manoeuvred the car into an on street parking space.

* * *

The diner was nothing special, red booths and black tables. The floor was made of black and white tiles.

A pretty, blond waitress with her hair clipped up at the back with a clip met them at the door. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Is it just the three of you for a table?"

"Yes," Roy said. "It is."

"Follow me." Elizabeth smiled and led them to a booth at the far end of the diner right next to the counter. "Do you want menus?"

"Yes please," Alphonse said sliding into the booth.

"I could eat a horse." Edward gave Roy a cheeky grin as sat down next to his brother.

"Don't become a comedian when you leave school." Roy sat opposite them.

"You might just come up short," Alphonse added. "Ouch!" Alphonse's attempt an injecting humour had predictably made Edward punch him in the arm.

Roy's temple was pounding and he watched as the two boys playfully shoved one another making some joke about the hot waitress. For the umpteenth time that day, he wondered how he was going to be able to look after the two brothers.

The waitress returned with the promised menus and was a welcome distraction. Roy had to admit the boys were right, the woman was quite beautiful.  
He gave her one of his most charming smiles, one that his best friend Hughes often joked that he must have perfected in the mirror.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Roy said.

"Would you like some drinks while you're looking at the menu?"

"I'll have a glass of water and a black coffee." Roy turned to the boys, "What would you like?"

Al and Ed looked at one another. "Ice cream sundae?"

Roy nodded, "Ok but after dinner. Just two cokes for now."

* * *

This was not how "Elizabeth" had imagining spending the week, avoiding handsy men and cleaning up after overindulged children. She flicked to back of the writing pad she was using to take orders. She ran her finger through the list of the day's visitors to the diner. The only one who seemed any way interesting was the dark haired man that was currently sitting with the two teenagers. Their colouring was nothing like his and he was definitely too young to be their father. She couldn't help but wonder what their story was. The man was handsome and he knew it. He had tried to engage her with some light flirting, but she had no mind to indulge him.

A clang of glass caused her to raise her head. The tray that Jenny, the other and the only real waitress, had dropped her tray. She ran over to the woman, who waved her away.

"Sorry," Jenny said. "Its okay, nothing's broken. Some asshole tried to paw my ass."

Jenny glared at the culprit with big meaty hands and a handlebar mustache.

"Thank God, this isn't my life." She patted Jenny's arm, "Listen, if he orders another coffee I'll spit in it."

There were several splutters of laughter in her ear.

"Riza remind me never to piss you off." Breda chuckled from the tiny ear piece.

Hidden in her blouse was a small communication device which she was using to keep in contact with the other members of her team.

"Hey waitress, can I have another coffee?" She didn't need to look up to know who had spoken and finished picking up the contents of the tray. She stood up and nodded at the grinning, blond haired man with a toothpick in his mouth and she went behind the counter. She took a mug and poured a black coffee. She headed over to the man.

"Thanks doll," the man said as he took the mug from her.

Riza leaned in and hissed into his ear, "Jean, I swear I shoot you in the balls if you don't stop."

"Mr Dark and Handsome over there seems very interested in you."

"So what if he is?" Riza shrugged, "I have a job to do just like you. Let me know if you see anything suspicious."

No sooner had Riza stepped away from Jean's table the aforementioned Mr Dark and Handsome waved to get her attention. "Can I have the bill?"

"Of course, sir."

She could feel his gaze on her back as she walked to cash register to ring up his bill. Jeez, he wasn't subtle. She put the bill on a silver tray and put it on the table in front of the man, who was getting out his wallet. The door creaked open and she checked over her shoulder to make sure it wasn't their man. Jean gave her a thumbs up and she turned back to her customers.  
The man handed her his credit card, he had left the bill on the tray along with a bundle of notes, which she knew was a generous tip.

"Thank you, I'll be back shortly."

She walked behind the counter and ran the card through the machine. She put the notes in the tip jar, Jenny would appreciate it. She took the reciept and removed the bill from the tray. She was about to ball it up and throw it in the trash, when she noticed something strange. Scrawled on the back was the words "Help, was kidnapped."

She glanced briefly at their table and made sure the man had not noticed the note. It was ballsy to enter a diner with one or two hostages in tow.

"Men, we may have an unforeseen situation," she said keeping her voice just about loud enough for the microphone to pick up. "One of the kids at Mr Dark and Handsome's table has written a note alleging he has been kidnapped."

"Hawkeye, are you sure it's wise to get involved," Falman asked. "It could compromise our whole operation."

Riza was about to respond when Jean interrupted, "Kid could be playing you and wants you to help him run away."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on making a scene, but I can't in good conscience ignore the note. Breda and Falman I need your eyes on him when he leaves."

"You're the boss," Breda said.

"Fuery, can you look him up? His name's Roy Mustang according to his credit card."

"Already on it!"

Riza felt for her firearm at her waist underneath her striped apron and headed back to the table.

Mustang was browsing through the paper seemingly unaware what had transpired and one of the kids caught Riza's eye.

"Help," he mouthed.

The other kid was happily finishing his sundae. Riza wondered if Jean was on the money, something didn't feel right. Riza stopped next to Mustang and put his card and receipt on the table in front of him.

"Mr Mustang," she began in a low voice, "I want to know what you are doing with these two boys. You're clearly not family since you look nothing alike."

"Excuse me!" The man's eyes went wide, "I am their guardian. I don't know what you are insinuating, but you are wrong."

"Before I go any further," Riza continued. "I need to tell you I am an undercover police officer and I am armed. I am anexcellent shot, so don't try anything funny. The boys are coming in the back with my colleague while we question them."

Mustang sat ramrod straight and his eyes bored into hers, "I can assure you that I am their guardian. Why on earth would you suspect anything untoward?"

Either he was exceptionally good actor or he was telling the truth. Her gut feeling was telling her it was the latter, but she took the bill from her pocket.

Roy's face fell as he read what was scrawled there, "Edward, why would you do such a thing?"

Contrary to the anger that might be expected, there was only a pained grimace.

The boy, Edward, crossed his arms, "Because it's true."

"Edward!" The other boy elbowed Edward in the ribs. "How can you be so horrible?"

Riza blinked in surprise. Edward grunted with the pain and shoved the other boy.

"Boys, please don't." Mustang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I thought that this day couldn't get any worse."

The other boy said, "I'm really sorry, officer. Edward is lying."

"Al, you traitor!" Edward rubbed his ribs. "I hate you both."

"I apologise for wasting your time," Mustang said quietly. "The boy's mother died recently and I was appointed guardian. As the boys had to move from Risembool, Edward here is not too happy."

For the first time, Riza noticed that the man had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. "Ed, don't you realise how much trouble you can get in for wasting police time?"

The kid rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, lady, it was only a bit of fun. I had no idea you were a cop."

"Everything okay, Hawkeye?" Jean asked in her ear.

She stepped back from the table, "I guess you are free to go."

"Thanks for going easy on him," Mustang said.

"I suppose I should apologise."

"Not at all." He waved his hand. "It's good to know that the police force are looking out for the wellbeing of children. But if you wanted to make it up to me, I might be willing to let you wine and dine me."

"Are you seriously hitting on me after I threatened you with a gun?"

Roy smiled, "Sure, you're interesting and besides I'm a bit of a masochist."

Riza rolled her eyes, "I know your type, so no thanks."

"With respect, Elizabeth if that's really your name, I don't think you do. I'm sure we'll meet again." He bowed his head as if he thought he was some genteel man from 1920s. "Come on kids."

"What are we now, chick bait?" She heard Edward mutter as they left the diner. "You looked ridiculous, you know."

Riza could feel the blush on her face, the kid had made a total fool out of her. But not as much of a fool as he had made of Mustang. The thought made her smile a little. It looks like the man had a lot to deal with. Once she had established she wasn't needed, she made her way into the back.

"Still no sign of the perp yet," Breda said. "But Mr Dark and Handsome is leaving with the two kids in tow."

"His story seems legit but keep a man on him and follow just in case," Riza muttered under her breath. She watched as the blond haired man on the other side of the diner who nodded and got up.

"Hawkeye, I don't think there will be a need for it," Fuery interjected. "I've just found out who he is."

"What is it, Fuery?"

"He's our new boss."

* * *

The End

* * *

Please let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Notes in first chapter. A disclaimer still applies_

 **When is a Home is not a Home?**

The streets were thronged with shoppers, shoving and rushing everywhere. There were still a number of weeks to go, but the way people were behaving you would think that it was a lot less. Christmas music was blaring out of shop fronts, gaudy with over the top decorations and light displays. Roy Mustang rolled his eyes.

There was something a little bittersweet about the holiday for Roy. It was never the same, not since he lost his parents. His aunt, who raised him, had tried to make new Christmas memories for him, but the ones he tended to remember were the cinnamon biscuits he used to make with his mother and decorating the tree with his father.

This year would be different of course with Edward and Alphonse to think of. Those two boys were the reason for the large number of bags he had in his hands, bags full of tinsel, tacky Christmas baubles and fairy lights.

His home would be decorated for the first time in years. Then perhaps the boys would prefer not to decorate a tree. Roy sighed realising he probably should have asked. He could empathise with the pain that the boys were going through. After all, he remembered all too well how the first Christmas without his loved ones had felt. He wondered if he should ask his aunt how she managed to cope with him when he arrived to her, a broken, newly-orphaned kid.

He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice the woman running until he walked right into her. He caught her by the upper arms preventing her from falling and looked into started familiar amber eyes.

"Riza!"

"Sorry, Sir," she said.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

She looked at her watch and sighed, "Nowhere – at least not for another hour. There's no way I'll make the train now."

"Fancy a coffee?" He jerked his head to the café at the corner of the street.

She smiled, "I guess."

"At least this time you won't be serving me."

With a quirk of her eyebrow, she retorted, "The less said about that occasion the better."

* * *

The hour passed by quicker than Roy would have liked. He walked Riza to the train station, where she was taking the train to Central to meet a close friend. It transpired she lived close by, and he wondered why he had never taken the time to ask where she lived. He was surprised he had had not bumped into her before now since they were practically neighbours living only a few blocks from one another.

"Thanks for the company and the coffee," she said.

"It was my pleasure. I'll uh see you Monday then." He waved at her as she went through the barrier.

"Best of luck with the Christmas shopping," she called back over her shoulder.

"I'll need all the help I can get," he muttered to himself.

He stood there with a small smile on his face and watched her board the train. It was a pity he was her boss or he would have asked her out already. She was equally intelligent as she was beautiful with a sense of humour was delightfully dry and never failed to make him laugh. On top of that, she was hardworking, capable and always spoke her mind. What was he thinking? Of course, he didn't stand a chance even if he were to ignore the fact that he was her boss. But still his treacherous mind couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. He shook his head and reminded himself what he was wandering the streets for. He had much more important things to take care of other than a passing fancy. He put his hands into his pockets and braced himself for the upcoming madness.

* * *

Edward Elric walked in the door, and dropped his rucksack on the floor underneath the coat rack. He could hear laughter from the living room. Frowning, he entered the room and saw boxes of baubles and tinsel were strewn all over the room.

Roy looked up from where he was sat on the floor cross legged. "Good, you're back!"

Alphonse beamed at him , "We were waiting for you, Brother. Want to help us with the tree?"

His brother's expression was so hopeful that Edward almost wavered in his decision to remain uninvolved.

Nonetheless, Edward shook his head, "I am not interested. Christmas is for kids."

Alphonse and Roy exchanged glances and Edward felt his irritation rise. They had obviously been talking about him. Why couldn't they understand that Christmas was something that he had shared with his mother and there was no way he was going to pretend to play happy families with Roy Mustang. Sure, the man was tolerable enough but he wasn't family.

"C'mon Ed, it'll be fun," the older man said.

"No thanks." Edward plonked down on the armchair furthest away from the tree, "I'm watching television and I'd appreciate it if you would keep the noise down."

Edward grabbed the remote control and the television flickered into life. He feigned interest in the stupid reality show and sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

To be fair, Edward could admit to himself (if to nobody else) that the bastard was making a big effort, but that didn't change the fact that this was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be at home in Risembool with his Mom and Alphonse. He couldn't even spend Christmas with Winry and Granny Pinako, although Roy had promised that he would take them there during the holiday. It was something at least. Alphonse, the traitor, was lapping up the festivities and making him look even worse by comparison.

Despite himself he glanced over at Roy and Alphonse again. The older man was examining a box of fairy lights.

"Are they white fairy lights or coloured ones?" Edward cursed himself for even asking, but sometimes his mouth was disengaged from his brain.

"I got the white ones. I think less is more when it comes to Christmas decorations."

Ed snorted pointed at the various boxes, "You do subtle? Yeah right, Mustang."

He's got a point," Alphonse added, a cheeky grin on his face. "You brought six bags of decorations."

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I went a little overboard, but I didn't know what to get and I got as many different things as I could."

"Except lights for the tree," Edward pointed out. "You decided exactly what you wanted there."

"Reminds me of my childhood, but I could pick up some coloured lights if you prefer."

Edward put his hands behind his head, stretched out his legs and put them up on the coffee table, "No skin off my nose. I was just saying."

"No feet on the table, Ed!"

"You're not my father," Edward couldn't resist reminding him.

"And it's my house," Roy snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah. And you keep on reminding us of what an act of charity you're making."

Roy rubbed the bridge on his nose, 'Ed, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Ed, that's not fair," Al interrupted.

"Al, it's fine." Roy held up his hand. "Can you go put the pizza in the oven, please?"

 _Great, I'm in for a lecture._ Edward rolled his eyes.

Alphonse glared at Edward as he left the room.

Roy took the armchair next to Edward, but waited for Alphonse to close the door of the living room behind him before he spoke. "Listen kid, I'm not looking for any plaudits, just a little bit of respect. I know this is hard for you. God knows I can empathise, I know what it's like to lose your parents when you're young."

"I know you're trying to make the best of things. This place is your home. It's not mine! My home is back in Resembool."

Roy's expression was pained, "I'm sorry I had to take you away from there, but it's not so bad here is it?"

"No – I suppose not. Still it's not home." _Nowhere could ever be home without Mom._

The older man sighed and clapped him on the shoulder, "Life isn't fair, and it's more unfair to some than others."

Edward could feel the moisture building in his eyes and averted his gaze. He couldn't let Roy see him cry.

"I'll go check on Alphonse," Roy said.

Edward suspected that the man was doing him a kindness and giving him privacy to break down.

He didn't want to owe him, and didn't want to rely on him anymore than he already did. Still life was a bitch and didn't care what it was he wanted.

* * *

The Christmas decorations never went up after all. Edward's smart mouth had soured the mood even for Alphonse. Still as Roy had pointed out, there was no rush in preparing the house for Christmas with whole weeks left before the holiday would begin in earnest. The two boys had eaten their breakfast silently, and Roy suspected they had an argument after the sullen dinner they had shared the previous evening.

Roy walked through the hall of Eastern P.D. and headed for his desk. He could see the large pile of paperwork on his desk waiting for his signature. Eastern seemed to have a mountain of unnecessary paperwork. While there had been a lot in Central, it had nothing on the reams of red tape in Eastern. Riza was already at the desk opposite his, typing at her computer. The rest of the team were on a training day.

"Good morning, Riza."

"Morning, sir." She looked up from the computer screen. She raised an eyebrow, "You look like hell if you don't mind me saying."

He ran his hand through his already mussed hair, "Never have kids. Teenagers are hard work."

Riza smiled sympathetically, "Rough morning or night?"

"Both!"

"I'm getting a coffee." She stood up. "Do you want one?"

"Please! I take it black-"

'And unsweetened, I remember."

A soft smile played about his face as he watched her leave. She really was something else.

His cell phone started to ring and he took it from his trouser pocket.

Smiling, he answered, "Hello Pinako."

"Sorry to ring you at work, Roy," she said. "Winry forgot to tell me until morning that you rang yesterday evening."

"No matter, thanks for ringing back."

"You know I'm always here for you and those two boys."

"I think Edward and Alphonse are missing Resembool and I promised that we would visit over Christmas." Roy winced even as he said the words; He didn't mean to sound presumptuous. "Of course only if it suits. I'm sure you and Winry have lots of plans."

"Of course, we'd love to have you for dinner on New Year's Day."

Roy smiled, "That would be lovely, Pinako."

"Good." She paused before continuing, "So, what's the real reason you called?"

"I- I did call for that reason. But I suppose I had another reason too."

"Well what's that other reason then?"

"I was looking for some advice."

"Ed's finding it difficult to adjust I suspect."

"I don't know what to do. I have one boy that wants to celebrate Christmas and another who wants nothing to do with it."

He sighed heavily. He had thought he was getting somewhere with Edward, but every time that thought crossed his mind he felt like he took three steps backward for every step forward.

"Hmm, I think I can guess which is which. I really don't know what to say, Roy. It's a difficult situation for everyone. You need to believe in yourself. Those boys care about you even if they don't always show it."

"Even Ed?"

"He's scared and pushing you away. You won't help yourself by running back to Resembool every time they get restless."

"I have tried to help them settle in, let them chose their rooms, even let them pick up what they need."

"Roy, the rest is up to them. You can only do so much."

"I hope so."

The sound of footsteps alerted him to Riza's return. She walked over and pressed a mug of hot coffee in his hand. He mouthed thanks. "I'm just so new at this parenting thing. Sometimes, I feel like I'm drowning."

"Kiddo, every parent feels that way. And it will only get worse, the older they get. Your hair will go grey a lot quicker than you suspect."

"Here I was about to thank you," Roy said.

"You're very welcome. Now, I know I have work to do."

"Don't worry I have plenty to be going on with. Goodbye Pinako."

Somehow, despite her teasing words his heart felt a little lighter. He smiled as he pressed the cancel button and put his cell phone back in this pocket.

Riza's amber eyes were concerned as she looked up over her computer. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a call from an old friend of the boys' family." Roy sighed looking at the pile of papers on the desk before him. "We're going to visit on New Year's Day."

"I'm sure Edward and Alphonse will like that."

"I'm sure they will." Roy's smile turned into a scowl when he looked down at the paperwork, "I hate this part of the job, Riza. Where do I even start?"

"One page at a time, sir."

He glared at her, but there was no heat in it. He supposed that was the best way to deal with parenting too.

* * *

Later that evening, Roy was glad to see the lights were on when he arrived home. His neighbour had dropped the boys home after school as usual.

Alphonse's head popped out the living room door, "Hey Roy!"

"Tell me you brought food, I'm starving." Edward walked down the stairs holding his stomach dramatically.

"I've got some take away," Roy said. "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

Edward and Alphonse shifted suspiciously and Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Can we eat in the living room?" Alphonse asked. "We'll just eat from the cartons, save on the washing up."

"Yeah," Edward added quickly, "I'll get some cutlery."

The two boys practically pushed Roy into the living room, and he gaped when he saw that the living room was decorated with hand made paper chains and red and gold tinsel. The Christmas tree was lit up with the white lights he had brought home the day before.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked.

"Wow! You both did this?"

"Yeah," Alphonse replied, a pink blush in his cheeks.

Roy shook his head disbelievingly, "These are even better than any of the crap that I bought."

He placed the brown paper bag on the coffee table and took a closer look at the tree. On closer inspection, he noticed the paper chains were not the only handmade decorations. There were some crude looking ceramic decorations in the shape of socks as well as pine cones with ribbons. Roy suspected there was a story to each and every one of these decorations.

He turned to the boys with a smile, "Well this is a nice surprise."

"We brought some of these from Resembool before we left," Alphonse explained.

Edward had his hands in his pockets and he was staring at the floor. "Some of those are a little embarrassing, but Mom used to insist on putting them up every year."

Roy inclined his head, "And it wouldn't feel right to have a Christmas tree without these."

The two boys nodded.

"I'll just go get the cutlery before the food goes cold," Ed offered.

The door slammed behind him; Roy did his best not to wince. No point in complaining about that when the evening had started so nicely. Roy grabbed three cushions and placed them on the floor.

Al took the cartons from the brown paper bag. "Mmm noodles."

The smell of the food made Roy's mouth water. Lowering himself onto one of the cushions, he chuckled, "You two have been busy."

"We still have the candy canes to add," Alphonse said. "And the paper star for the top of the tree."

Ed burst back into the room and handed the cutlery to Roy and Alphonse.

"Thanks Ed." Roy took a forkful of noodles.. "So tell me which of you two creative geniuses made the bottle cap reindeer?"

* * *

Edward pulled his coat tight around him. Even with his scarf and gloves, he was still cold. He suspected his nose was pink if his brother and Roy were anything to go by. The three were visiting the local Christmas market. The little market back in Resembool was nothing like this. At first, Edward had been reluctant to come, but Alphonse had persuaded him saying that it would be fun. There was also the chance that he might find a present for Winry and Granny Pinako. Roy had topped up their pocket money and Edward was looking forward to going on some of the amusements. The Big Wheel looked liked it would be fun, but thus far Roy had been adamant that he would be keeping his feet right on the ground where they belonged.

"C'mon Roy," Edward wheedled as they approached. "You're not afraid of a Big Wheel are you?"

Alphonse tugged on Roy's arm, "Don't be a spoilsport. It'll be fun."

"I've just eaten a burger, I have no intention of getting on that and vomiting it back up."

Edward wagged his arms and made chicken noises. "Coward!"

Roy rolled his eyes, but before he could say a word he was interrupted by Alphonse. "Look!"

He pointed up ahead and started to wave frantically, "Hey Miss Hawkeye!"

Sure enough Riza was heading in their direction with a dark haired woman. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of who was calling her. Edward suspected that his younger brother harboured a bit of a crush on the woman.

"Hi Alphonse, Edward, Roy." She turned to her dark haired friend, "This is Rebecca."

Rebecca beamed at them.

"Rebecca, Roy is my boss and these are his kids, Edward and Alphonse."

Rebecca arched a brow, "Gee, you look a bit young to have two kids this age."

"Well, I'm their guardian. They are not my biological sons."

"Thank God," Edward said. "I wouldn't like to look like you."

"I don't know I think he's kind of handsome." Rebecca smiled at him. "What do you think, Riza?"

"He could be if his hair wasn't so messy." Riza tilted her head and pursed her lips. "And his head is shaped rather oddly."

Rebecca nodded, "Like a potato."

Edward and Alphonse dissolved into laughter at Roy's crestfallen expression. "What's this Pick on Roy day?"

A still giggling Alphonse turned to Riza, "Miss Hawkeye, did you think you can convince him to get on the Big Wheel?"

Edward smirked. "Nah – he's too chicken."

"Alright, alright, I don't think I can cope with any other put downs tonight. My ego is in shreds already. I'll get on your damn Big Wheel."

Everyone survived the Big Wheel without any nasty accidents, but Edward was a little green after all the food he had eaten before the ride not that he was about to admit to it. He walked ahead with Alphonse, letting the three adults trail behind.

"Al, do you think that Miss Hawkeye and Roy like each other?"

Alphonse frowned, "I dunno. Why do you say that?"

"He smiles a lot when she's around and well they keep looking at one another when the other's not looking."

"I like her," Alphonse shrugged. "So what if he gets a girlfriend. I think he should be happy, and I think she'd be good for him."

"And what do you think is going to happen if they decide to get married and have kids of their own. They are not going to want us then."

"That's a lot of ifs, Ed. Besides, I don't think Roy would do that to us even if you can be a little shit sometimes."

Edward stuck out his tongue. "Well don't get too attached."

"I think you're worrying for nothing, Brother."

"Hey kids!" Roy called from behind.

Both boys turned around, identical scowls on their faces, "We're not kids."

Riza pointed at a little make shift café, "Hot chocolate?"

She didn't need to say it twice, both boys forgot their irritation and walked back to the adults.

"I think I'll skip the chocolatey goodness," Rebecca said. "I have a date tonight so I better get home." She turned to Alphonse and Edward, "Nice to meet you two."

"Likewise," the boys said politely.

"And I'll see you soon." Riza hugged Rebecca, who caught Roy's eye over her shoulder. "Bye Roy, I am sure I will meet you again." She winked at Riza who rolled her eyes.

Edward's stomach dropped. Rebecca clearly saw what he did. His mood soured once again and he pulled Alphonse into the tent.

"What's up, Brother?"

"Nothing." Edward narrowed his eyes as the two adults followed them inside.

Alphonse, either accepted him at his word or simply chose to ignore his mood, "Let's get a table."

Sometimes, Edward wondered how there could only be a year between he and Alphonse. His brother always seemed so naive and optimistic no matter what. Edward followed Alphonse to a table near the front and slid in beside him. Riza and Roy took the other side of the table.

"So my treat everyone," Roy said. "What do you want?"

"White chocolate!" Alphonse licked his lips.

"That sounds nice," Riza said. "I'll have the same, although I'd prefer to pay for my own."

"Nonsense – even if you were insulting me earlier."

Riza shrugged. "Well – I do fetch you coffee everyday."

"Only because you're getting your own," Roy pointed out.

"Well - Roy Mustang without his coffee in the morning is a terrible sight to behold. I'm just doing humanity a kindness."

Edward mouthed "See flirting" before he stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise.

The sound ruined the moment; both adults had a tinge of pink on their cheeks.

With a nervous chuckle, Roy asked, "And what would you like, Ed?"

Edward knew exactly what he would like, but he said "Classic with cream and marshmallows."

Roy felt his pocket for his wallet and headed for the cash register.

Alphonse looked at Riza, "Do you live around here, Miss Hawkeye?"

"There's no need to be so formal. You can call me Riza. I actually live only a few blocks from your house."

Unable to bite his tongue any longer, Ed had to ask the question. "Are you and Roy seeing each other?"

"Ed!" Alphonse sounded appalled.

Riza's eyes widened momentarily before recovering, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you're the only one of his team that he talks about and we've never met other members of the team for hot chocolate."

"You should be talking to Roy about this, but the answer to your question is no."

Edward looked over at Roy, who was near the top of the queue. "You know, we used to always joke about Uncle Roy and his different girlfriend every other week."

Little wrinkles appeared on her forehead. "Is that so?"

"The thing is now with two kids in tow he doesn't have as many options to choose from."

He had to credit the woman, she showed no signs of discomfort other than her initial surprise at his question.

Alphonse kicked him on the shins, "Ed – there's no need to be so rude."

Ignoring the pain and his brother, Edward continued, "You can't honestly think you are the only one. He would flirt with any woman."

Roy chose that moment to return to the table holding a tray with the hot chocolates, "Is everything alright?"

The question was left unanswered as the trio took their hot drinks.

* * *

Roy knew something had happened when he was away from the table. You could cut the tension with a knife. The evening had been spent in good spirits until for no reason that he could fathom the mood had changed. Riza had finished her hot chocolate, but left as soon as it was finished. Although his curiosity was piqued, Roy waited until he arrived home before confronting the two boys.

The moment the three arrived back at the house, Roy ordered, "Living room now!"

Neither Alphonse nor Edward looked at him as they went into the living room.

"Sit!" Both boys obeyed, and Roy looked from one brother to the other, "Are either of you going to tell me what happened at the café?"

Edward had his arms crossed and Alphonse was biting at his lip. Roy's fists were balled at his sides.

"I'm waiting!" There was no answer. Roy took a seat in the armchair across from them, "I can stay here all night if needs be."

"Ed was rude to Miss Hawkeye." Alphonse's voice was barely more than a squeak and he moved over to the other side of the sofa, not that there was much room to put between himself and his brother.

"Fucking traitor." Edward glared at his brother.

"I'm sorry, Brother."

"There's no need to be sorry, Al," Roy assured him. "You did the responsible thing."

He turned to Edward, "Are you going to tell me what you said to her?"

"Why do you care? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"I care, because she has been a very good friend to me." Roy fought to keep his voice even, determined not to lose his /

"You didn't answer my second question."

"No – she's not my girlfriend."

"Couldn't blame me. You two were like two dogs in heat."

Roy went to open his mouth, but he was speechless. Alphonse, on the other hand gasped for both of them.

Edward poked Alphonse in the ribs. "Remember when the stray turned up and took a fancy to Den?"

"Enough!" Roy's voice was icy cold. His eyes were narrowed and his nostrils were flaring. He was breathing deeply trying in vain to keep his temper in check. "You have no right to treat Riza like that. You can say what you like about me, but don't be rude to her!"

"Fine!" Edward stood up and walked slowly to the door.

Roy just starred, having lost complete control of the situation.

Edward's hand was on the door handle, "Fuck you! I hate you, and I hate living in this damn house."

The teen swung open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Get back here, Edward!"

The sound of stamping feet on the stairs and the slam of a bedroom room told Roy where he had went. At least he had not left the house. Roy gritted his teeth and went to follow him.

Alphonse caught him by the arm, "Don't be so hard on him."

Looking at the boy who was visibly upset, he stopped. He sat down next to the teary eyed Alphonse on the sofa. "Maybe you're right. It might be best if we both cool down a bit."

"He doesn't mean it. He's just upset because he's afraid that if you get a girlfriend you'll forget about us."

Roy frowned, "But that's ridiculous!"

"I know, and I think that deep down Ed knows that too."

"I've really messed up, huh?" He mussed up Alphonse's hair.

"No you haven't."

"I wish I believed you, kiddo."

Alphonse averted his eyes and starred down at his lap. "Promise me you won't send us back to Resembool."

"Hey." Roy raised the boy's face to look at him. "Where did this come from?"

"Sometimes I worry when Ed is being horrible to you that you'll decide that he's right and that we belong with Winry and Granny Pinako."

"No, Alphonse!" Roy put his hand on Alphonse's shoulder. "There's nothing either of you could do that would make me send you away. This is your home too. I know it's hard and you miss your mother every day, but I'm here now and I have no intention of abandoning you. No matter what. I promise."

* * *

A cup of black, scalding coffee helped to settle Roy's nerves. As surprised as he had been at the day's events, he was glad that Alphonse had voiced his fears. The kid was always so eager to please unlike his older brother. Roy had no idea that he was harbouring such worries, and it broke Roy's heart to know that he had been keeping all of it to himself. Now, he could only hope that he could get through to Edward. He walked up the stairs towards Edward's room. There was a sound of sniffling on the other side of the door. Roy froze in the action of opening the door.

 _What should I do? Should I go inside? Would that make things worse? Is it my fault that he's crying?_

Roy took a steadying breath and lowered himself to the floor outside the room instead. _Is Edward that unhappy here? I'm sorry Trisha. How do I fix this? I have to fix this._

With a new determination, Roy knocked on the door. "Ed, can I come in?"

"No – go away!"

"Please, Ed. I'm not here to fight."

Sighing, Edward replied, "Just a minute."

After a few moments of what Roy assumed was cleaning himself up, Edward came to the door. He opened the door with a sullen look. This time Roy could see the sadness in his red rimmed eyes rather than the sullen set of his jaw.

"I'm sorry." Roy sat on the bed next to Edward.

Edward's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"I know my parenting skills leave a lot to be desired, I am trying but sometimes I fuck up."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean all of those things I said back there."

"I'm glad." Roy said. "Because you're going nowhere and I really like having you here even if you make me want to pull all my hair out."

Edward smiled, "Yeah – your hair's gotten grey too."

Roy's hand went to his hair, "What?"

Edward laughed, "Gotcha!"

"Brat!"

As much as Roy wanted to leave it there, he knew he had to get to the bottom of what happened earlier. "What was that about, back at the café wth Riza? I thought you liked her, Edward."

"Like her? I don't even know her." Edward's laugh was devoid of any joy. "I guess I was annoyed that what was supposed to be a family day at the market ended up with more people tagging along."

"Oh." Roy was filled with shame when he looked at it from the boy's view. "I'm sorry, Ed. That was thoughtless of me. I wasn't thinking."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "That's how it goes. You see it all the time in movies and on television."

Roy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"No offence Roy, and I am sure you have the best of intentions, but even you forgot about us when Miss Hawkeye was around."

"I didn't forget about you, but perhaps I wasn't as attentive as I should have been."

"Does it really matter. Look I understand. You don't owe us anything."

"Edward!" Edward looked up. "Listen to me. I could no sooner forget about you two than I could my own children. You're like sons to me."

"Really?" There was a hopeful gleam in Edward's eyes.

"Really! If, and that's a big if because I've got a lot on my plate with you boys, I ever have children of my own, nothing will change."

Edward smiled sadly, "You say that now, but having your own could change things."

"I'm going to prove it to you both."

"I want to believe you, Roy, I really do."

"One step at a time, I suppose."

That was progress at least, but Roy knew he had a lot more work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. I am borrowing these fabulous characters for my own nefarious purposes._

Thanks to all who liked, followed and reviewed. I would love to know your thoughts.

* * *

 **Part Three**

 **A Gift Horse**

Christmas Eve had arrived and the fire in the hearth created shadows around the living room that was in darkness except for the television and the Christmas tree in the corner. Edward was sprawled on the couch, Alphonse and Roy were in two arm chairs on either side of the couch.

Alphonse bit his lip. "Roy, where do you usually spend Christmas?"

Edward's curiosity was piqued by his brother's question and he sat up a little on the couch his gaze fixed on his guardian.

Roy's expression gave away nothing of his thoughts. "Usually, I spend it with my Aunt Chris or with my friend Hughes and his family."

"And why didn't we go there this year?" Edward asked.

 _Why would he choose to just remain here with just Al and I for company?_

"A few reasons," Roy put down his mug of camomile tea on the coffee table. "Firstly, my aunt's parties tend to be a little crazy and full of drunks. Secondly, I thought given the circumstances you would prefer a more understated Christmas than a big party."

Edward simply nodded but remained silent. That would have been the last thing that he wanted this time of the year.

"Oh!" Alphonse stood up suddenly, "Brother, we almost forgot the Christmas stockings!"

He flew out the door. From the thuds on the stairs, Edward guessed he was taking them two at a time.

"I better go and help him."

One look at Roy's gobsmacked face told Edward that the man had not even thought about Christmas stockings.

"We've got our own stockings, and don't worry we're both too old for Santa Claus." Edward smirked at the older man, "Just make sure you have some thumb tacks to stick them up and some candy wouldn't go astray either."

It was a childish tradition, but Edward wasn't ready to give up on things that linked him to his mother just yet no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

When Edward joined Alphonse in his room, he was rummaging through a chest that they had packed with things they didn't want to leave behind in Resembool.

Alphonse looked up as his brother entered the room, "They should be in here, this is where we had the Christmas decorations."

"It might be easier to empty everything out, Al."

Taking a handful of items from the chest, Edward tossed them on the bed.

"Don't damage anything," Alphonse warned him and reached for their mother's jewellery box.

It wasn't like there was anything truly valuable inside but the contents of this chest were all that was left of Trisha Elric. It was priceless to them. Edward took out the photograph albums and some letters as well as more of their mother's treasured possessions. Right at the bottom was a bag.

Alphonse smiled as he reached or it, "Here they are."

The younger boy put his hands into the bag and pulled out three Christmas stockings. He tossed them on the bed in front of them. Edward looked wistfully at the stocking embroidered with the word Mom.

"Do you think it would be okay to still hang Mom's stocking?" Alphonse's teary eyes bored into his.

Edward nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "It wouldn't seem right without her, right?" He looked away lest his brother see him wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

When he turned around again, Alphonse had sat on the bed, "I really miss her."

"Me too, Al." Edward picked up the stocking. "Me too."

* * *

Edward and Alphonse went down into the living room where Roy was feeding the fire. He turned his head and smiled, "There's a box of thumb tacks on the coffee table."

"Thanks." Alphonse picked up the box with his right hand, his left hand behind his back.

Roy stoked the fire and moved out of their way. "I suppose you'll need some room to hang those up."

Edward had his stocking and his mother's in his hand. "Hey Al, will you pass me the thumb tacks?"

Alphonse handed him the box and Edward looked at him pointedly.

The younger boy chewed his lip, "Roy, we got something for you."

Alphonse couldn't quite meet Roy's gaze as he held out a red and white stocking. Edward watched out of the corner of his eye.

Roy's mouth open in surprise, "You got me a Christmas stocking." He eagerly took the stocking from Alphonse, "Wow, I really didn't expect this."

Roy was written in permanent marker, so it didn't look as well as their own Christmas stockings, but it seemed the older man liked it all the same.

"The stocking was Al's idea," Edward was quick to add.

The older man examined the stocking and left a lump in the bottom.

Frowning he said, "There's something inside."

Edward could feel his face burning when Roy pulled out the small handmade bauble with a picture of a black horse painted on the side.

"A horse?" He gazed at it appreciatively, "Mustang. I get it."

"Ed made it for you," Alphonse said despite Edward's warning glare.

"Don't you dare tell anyone. I'll deny it to anyone who asks."

Roy's lip twitched.

 _He better not laugh._

"Thanks both of you. I really don't know what to say."

"Well that's a first," Edward joked.

Roy went to hang the bauble on the tree, a small smile on his face. "I guess I'm important enough to warrant a spot on the Christmas tree now."

Edward blushed again. Roy wasn't so bad, but he could really admit that to him.

Instead, he looked down at his shoes. "I guess well you're part of our family now, so don't make a big deal of it."

* * *

Fin

I have an idea for at least two more one shots. I know this is a little too late and Christmas is over, but I hope you enjoy anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not sure how I feel about this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fourth part of the New Beginnings series.

* * *

 **Friends of Old**  
The moon was full, the air was crisp and the stars were visible in the night sky. Roy Mustang put his hands in his pockets as he strode the familiar route to the Elric house. He wasn't very drunk, but he had drunk a little too much to drive the short distance from the Rockbell residence, and he wasn't going to take any chances. Besides, he wanted to feel the cool air on his skin and the walk might help his uneasy mind. The trip to Resembool had gone as well as could be expected given the circumstances. Roy knew that as much as the two teenagers were enjoying seeing the Rockbells again, it was equally difficult to return to where they had grown up. The two boys had gratefully taken Pinako up on her offer to allow them stay overnight in her home rather than return to their childhood home. Roy was unsure if it was wise to put off the inevitable, but in any case he allowed the boys to decide for themselves. Although, he had been offered the couch, Roy decided to return to the former Elric home on his own. To be honest, he was feeling a little like an interloper in the crowded home as much as the day was pleasant and he liked both young Winry and Pinako. It was clear to him that the house was like a second home to Edward and Alphonse, something that despite his best efforts he still had not managed to achieve since he had taken in the two boys. And it hurt.

* * *

It had been a long day. Driving from East City was a long trek and even more so with two grumpy teenagers bickering all the way. The familiar house loomed up ahead. Roy unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. The house didn't smell stuffy despite the property being vacant for so long. He'd half expected there to be a thin layer of dust, but it looked like Pinako had done a great job of keeping the house. He walked through the living room and turned on the light.  
The house was in good shape and he knew that he could fetch a reasonable sum for renting out a place like this even if it was in the countryside. Pinako had suggested earlier that day that he do just that. Roy had a reasonable income and he was managing on what he earned, even if it did mean he had to do without some of the luxuries he had grown accustomed to. Maybe it would be better to rent the house and use the money to start a savings account for the two boys? In another few years, Edward would be ready to start university if he chose and Alphonse the year after that. Perhaps that would be the more responsible thing to do?  
Still, he couldn't imagine somebody else living here and he was unsure how Edward and Alphonse would react if he were to bring up the topic. It was their house after all. It was something that he would bring up to the boys when they were more settled. He wouldn't wish for them to feel he was trying to cut them off from their old life.  
He could remember happier days in this house with Trisha laughing and all the photographs on the mantlepiece. All the photo frames were gone now, but he was sure there were other things here that were precious to Trisha. Roy wondered if Edward and Alphonse would like to bring more of their stuff from the house. He would ask them tomorrow before they left for East City again. Roy took a seat and sank into the comfy sofa. He stretched his arms and yawned. His head was spinning. He always thought too much when he had a few too many.

* * *

Roy grabbed a cushion and put it behind his head. He eased his shoes off and put his feet up on the sofa. This was a lot comfiest than Pinako's lumpy monstrosity. He might just sleep here rather than going into the bedroom, although it probably wouldn't be worth the crick in his neck or the pain in his back. Still, it wouldn't hurt if he dozed here for a little while. He closed his eyes, but his mind was to full to allow any true rest. Things had changed so much for all of them in such a short space of time. Roy had moved home, jobs and inherited two grief stricken boys. The new job was the easiest part of it.  
He had inherited a cohesive and hardworking team. Breda was quite the strategist, Falman had a photographic memory that helped them in so many cases, Fuery could be relied upon to hack into FBI itself while Havoc and Riza were known as the best shots in the department.  
Of course, Riza was also the one that kept the office running efficiently, reminding him about any paperwork he was procrastinating about. He liked all the members of the team, but for some reason Riza was the only one that he felt like he knew forever. It was like she could see what was going on inside his head. Perhaps, they had known each other in some previous life or even some alternative universe? The idea was fanciful, but it's not like there was a rational explanation for it. He snorted.  
 _I'm drunker than I thought._  
He had not talked to her outside the office since the debacle at the Christmas market. It was for the best really considering not only the unfounded fears of the two boys but also because it would not be appropriate to even think of pursuing a relationship with her given his position as her superior. Still, he was filled with a desire to hear her voice, foolish though it was. He looked at his phone and before he could think he pulled up Riza's number and pressed call. He almost hung up immediately, but not before she picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Roy." She paused before continuing, "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes." He rubbed the back of his neck. _What am I doing?_ "I – uh- wanted to wish you a Happy New Year."  
"You too, Roy," she said. He could imagine the smile on her face. "But couldn't that have waited until Monday?"  
"Probably," he admitted.  
"Have you been drinking?"  
"A little."  
She laughed and his heart swelled, "I'll see you Monday."  
Yes – he was definitely drunk. He sighed and got up from the sofa. He decided a cup of tea was in order before he went to bed.

* * *

"Hey wake up, sleepy head!"  
Startled, Roy jumped up out of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes noticing the two cheeky grinning teenagers hovering over the bed.  
"Ed! Al! What are you two doing here?"  
"Granny Pinako sent us to look for you," Alphonse explained.  
"Just hurry up!" Edward tossed his clothes at him. "Breakfast is nearly ready and if we don't leave in the next five minutes it'll be cold."  
Winry's head appeared around the door before she yelped noticing Roy's state of undress.  
Edward shot him an angry look and followed her out the door. "Just get dressed, will you?".  
The younger boy was trying hard not to laugh as a red faced Roy balance on one foot and pulled on his trousers.  
"Stop laughing."  
"I'm not laughing."  
Roy raised an incredulous eyebrow and he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up.  
"Brother's never going to forgive you."  
The two left the room and found Winry and Edward waiting on the porch. Roy coughed to signal his arrival.  
"Took you long enough," Edward moaned, and his stomach rumbled. "I'm starving."  
Winry could barely meet Roy's eyes and starred at the ground.  
"We can come back here after breakfast if you'd like before we leave," Roy suggested. "If there's anything else you would like to take with you, we can bring it." He was met by silence by the two boys.  
"Let's go then." Winry forced a smile. "Granny will be waiting."  
She took Edward by the arm and they walked ahead. Roy smiled at their backs. He would need to keep an eye on those two. Trisha had always said that those two were going to get married one day.  
 _Maybe you were right after all._

* * *

Roy and Pinako walked back from the cemetery, leaving the boys and Winry run ahead. The five had paid their respects at Trisha's grave before Roy and the boys were to leave for East City.  
"You're quiet," Pinako commented. "Are you coping alright with the boys?"  
"Yes – but it's a lot more difficult than I imagined." He turned to look at the older woman, his forehead crinkled. "Is that a terrible thing for me to say? I mean they have lost their mother and I am still thinking about me."  
Pinako shook her head, "No. It's not. You're only human, a young man whose life has suddenly changed."  
"I can remember the loss of my own parents, and how the whole world was swept out from under me. I understand how they feel, but sometimes I feel like I am doing everything wrong."  
"Kids don't come with a rule book, Roy."  
Roy's lip twitched. "More's the pity."  
"Chin up, Roy. They need you to be the strong one."  
"I just want to do what's right. I didn't just take them in because Trisha asked, I did because I wanted to take care of them."  
Pinako shook her head, "You should have more faith in yourself. They seem to be happy."  
"Really?"  
She patted his arm and nodded. "Really! Edward hasn't asked me if they could stay with us instead in months now."  
"I don't know." He sighed, "It's like they are waiting for the other shoe to drop, like they can't decide if they can trust me or not."  
"How can they trust you if you don't trust yourself?"  
"Point taken," he said, "You know sometimes you remind me of my Aunt Chris."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"Both!"  
The pair laughed as they walked up the stony path towards the house. Roy's heart felt a lot lighter.

 **Fin (for now)**

* * *

 _End notes: Next installment has a puppy, Alex Armstong, Maes and Gracia and little Elicia Hughes._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing,

Summary: Picks up where Friends of Old ended starring a puppy, emotional Alex Armstrong, an adorable Elicia and Roy getting teased. Sorry, this veers toward crack fic but writing Alex Louis Armstrong does that to me.

* * *

 **The more things change, the more things stay the same**

The car was loaded with their luggage. Roy stood beside the car waiting for Alphonse and Edward to say goodbye to Pinako and Winry. He smiled at the scene when he felt a nudge against his lower leg. He looked down and saw the Rockbell's black and white dog seeking attention.

Roy bent down and patted Den, "Hey, boy! You mind Winry and Pinako, right."

Den barked in response and Roy rubbed at his black ears.

"Good boy, you're a better listener than Ed or Al at any rate."

"Hey!" Edward stuck out his tongue from the porch. "I heard that!"

Roy made a scoffing sound. "It's not like it's a secret."

Alphonse rolled his eyes and he jumped down from the porch, taking two steps at a time.

Looking back over his shoulder at Winry, he said, "Look what I've to put up with!" He clucked his tongue, "C'mere Den!"

Den bolted away from Roy and lay on his back next to Alphonse, baring his white tummy for rubbing. Roy leaned against the bonnet and watched as Edward joined his brother in coddling the dog.

Winry sat on the steps beside the two boys and Pinako came to stand beside Roy.

"Den will miss them." Pinako puffed on her pipe.

"I've always wanted a dog," Roy said.

Roy frowned. _Should we get a dog?_

He had always wanted to have a dog since he was a young boy himself. As a child, his aunt had vetoed the idea when he brought it up. The bar was no place for a dog she used to say. Then as an adult he had considered it again but between his long working hours and small house, it wasn't really feasible.

Like she was reading his mind, Pinako said, "They are very good with Den; they used to help with walking him."

Roy smiled. "Is that so?" briThat decides it!/i Having a dog would also mean that the boys would have something they could truly feel was theirs, something that didn't remind of them of constantly of what they had lost. Fuery had mentioned that he had a friend who had an animal rescue centre and that there were lots of dogs that needed a home. Roy was looking forward to telling the boys, but he decided to wait until they arrived back in East city. Tomorrow was Sunday and he wasn't needed back at work until Monday, so they could go early and visit the rescue centre and make sure they had all they needed to take care of a dog.

* * *

Roy's fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the music on the radio. Edward was sitting in the passenger seat after declaring shotgun. The boy was starring out the window. In the rear view mirror, Roy could see Alphonse was reading a book with a pained expression on his face. The road wasn't the best and the rocky motion probably wasn't conducive to reading. It wasn't the only reason that driving conditions were bad.

The rain pounded down outside, rivers of water running down the panes of glass. If it got any worse he would have to pull over making the long journey even longer.

Seeing a pool of water on the road ahead, Roy turned on his indicators and drove around the puddle instead. Lovely way to start the new year.

Alphonse sighed heavily as he put down the book in the back.

"Sorry about that," Roy said.

Roy could see the boy shrug in the rear view mirror, "When we are closer to East City the roads will improve, might be easier to read then."

He turned his attention back to the road. "It was nice to see Winry and Pinako again, huh?"

"Yeah," Alphonse leaned forward. "But I'll miss them. And Den."

"Maybe next time they'll come visit us?" Edward asked.

"Perhaps! Even if Pinako can't come, you could invite Winry to come during the next holidays."

"Really?" Edward's sullen demeanour had vanished, a gleam in his golden eyes that was all too rare in recent months.

"I don't see why not. After all it's your house too. Just run it by me first."

"I think Winry would really like to go to one of the markets or fairs," Alphonse said enthusiastically. "Back in Resembool they are small; they're nothing like we have in East City."

Roy chuckled, "Remind me to take you to one in Central city then."

"We're going to Central?" Both boys spoke in unison.

"Not until spring or summer break, but we should go during a festival. My old friend Maes Hughes has been pestering me to visit with you."

"Is that the guy that's coming to visit us soon with your Aunt Chris?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes, it is. I think you'll like him. He's bringing his wife Gracia and their daughter Elicia. I better warn you though that he's a little obsessed with his daughter and whatever you do don't let him show you photographs. Honestly he carries around a stack of them in his pocket."

"What age is his daughter?"

"Much too young for you, Ed! She's just three." Roy got a smack on the arm for his trouble, "Hey, you don't want me to crash do you."

"It wasn't that hard!" Edward's face was the colour of beetroot, "Every time I think you're not so bad, you turn around and remind me you're a bastard."

"I'm not so bad," Roy repeated. "High praise indeed."

"Well it is from Brother," Alphonse pointed out.

"Fuck off!" Edward glared at them both and started fiddling with the radio. I'd rather listen to music than talk to you two."

Roy chuckled, but decided to ease up on the teasing. "There's some fruit in the back if you're peckish."

"Hmm. There are apples and bananas," Alphonse rifled through the bag of fruit. "Hey Ed, do you want anything?"

"Apple, please."

Alphonse passed an apple to his brother, "You want anything, Roy?"

"No thanks – I think that huge breakfast that Pinako served will tide me over for the full day."

Edward bit into his apple and sighed when he heard what song was on the radio. "Not AC/DC!"

His hand was poised to turn the channel when Roy spoke.

"No. Turn it up! I love this song."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.

"Ugh – I hate this song," Alphonse protested from the back. "You have terrible taste in music, Roy."

"Old fogey music," Edward added taking his eyes off the window and fixing Roy with an eye roll.

Roy frowned at the accusation, "Hey! This is not old fogey music!"

"You're so uncool," Edward said with an exaggerated sigh.

The jibe was completely unwarranted as far as Roy was concerned. He was still young and well better AC/DC than some of tripe that Edward listened to.

"I'm driving, so I'll decide the station."

"Whatever." Edward crossed his arms and returned to staring out the window again, but not before Roy caught a small smile on his face. "When I'll start driving, I'll have my revenge."

"Sure, Ed, but you're a little short of that at the minute."

"Don't call me short!"

"OK shrimp."

"You're such an ass hole! Some day I'll be taller than you."

"Only if you start drinking milk," Alphonse supplied with a smirk.

Edward turned in the chair and stuck out his tongue at Alphonse. Turning back to face the front where Roy was still chuckling, he said, "I don't know what you're laughing at, Mustang. If you made me more stew, I could drink more milk."

"Brother," Alphonse sighed, "If you drank more milk, you'd drink more milk."

Edward tossed his apple over his shoulder.

Alphonse yelped. "Hey!"

* * *

Roy yawned as he pulled the car into the driveway. It was a long drive back from Resembool. He opened the car door and stretched his limbs. Freedom at last! He opened the front door and went back to help the boys with the luggage. The last hour of the journey had been silent with both Edward and Alphonse dozing, something that Roy very much would have liked to do.

Alphonse clapped him on the back. "Maybe next time, we should get the train?"

"Yeah, Roy. You're getting too old to be making long journeys."

"Thanks Ed!"

Roy unlocked the front door. _Home Sweet Home._ The three went into the house relieved to be finished with the travelling at last.

Edward rubbed his stomach, "I'm going to miss Pinako's cooking."

"Me too, Brother. Sorry Roy, your cooking is no match."

"No offence taken, I'm completely in agreement." Roy dropped his suitcase in the hallway and took the bag of fruit into the kitchen. "I could sleep for a week."

The two boys trailed after him and started to raid the fridge. Edward took a carton of juice and Alphonse reached for the

"Sandwich?" Alphonse took the ham and cheese from the top shelf.

"I'm starving," Edward moaned and rubbed his stomach. "Make me a huge sandwich."

Roy stared at them and shook his head, "You're like locusts. At this rate, we'll have to do a big shop tomorrow."

"Cup of coffee, Roy?"

"Thanks, Al."

"Suck up," Edward coughed into his hand.

Alphonse rolled his eyes and turned on the kettle.

"Sit down," Roy said, "Speaking of tomorrow, there's something I need to discuss with you both."

Edward and Alphonse exchanged curious glances but sat down regardless.

"I know that you boys miss Den, so I was thinking that we could get a dog." Roy watched the expression of the two boys. He really wanted for them to agree. The idea of getting a dog had really grown on him. It took a moment, but Edward's mouth flew open and Alphonse's eyes widened.

Edward was the first to find his voice. "Seriously!"

"Really? Can we have a dog? I've always wanted a dog. What sort of a dog?"

Roy's mouth turned up at Alphonse's babbling.

"And we could call it Marley," Ed suggested.

"Let's not tempt fate, shall we," Roy said with a laugh. "There are a few promises that you have to make. First rule is that you would need to walk the dog and clean up after it. The second rule is that it has to be a rescue dog. The final and most important thing is that you remember that a dog is a responsibility as well as an honour. Dogs need to be loved and taken care of. You have to promise that you're serious about this and that you're not going to get sick of looking after it."

The two boys nodded solemnly. "We promise."

"Good! Officer Fuery told me about a good animal rescue centre, and we go there tomorrow and find a dog that needs a home."

The matching grins on the two boys' faces told him everything he needed to know. The click of the kettle signalled the water was boiled and Alphonse hopped up to make the coffee.

"So lecture over right?" At Roy's answering nod, Edward leaned back in his chair, "You love the sound of your own voice, don't you?"

"Yes, Ed, it so happens that I do."

* * *

The animal shelter was a big, white building in the city suburbs. The building gleamed like it was newly painted and the name of the shelter was in large yellow letters, Animal Haven. Underneath the name of the shelter were the words: "Arms of love for our furry friends".

Roy was getting a bad feeling, he took a look at his cellphone and double checked the address and name of the shelter again. _No – it was right._

The two boys weren't even looking around, both were halfway to the door already. Fuery had warned him that the owner was a little eccentric but truly fond of animals. He quickened his pace and joined the two boys at the entrance.

Edward pushed open the door and the three entered the building. The first thing that Roy noticed were the colourful décor. All the walls were white and the floor was timber, but the waiting area had orange chairs with green cushions. Several paintings hung on the wall, colourful pictures of various animals with little bios written underneath.

A huge muscular man with a wisp of blond hair on his head and moustache stepped out from behind the front desk and came to greet them.

"Welcome to Animal Haven!" The man's voice was as big as he was. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong. I am sure I can find the perfect animal for you."

Roy frowned, "Armstrong? Any relation to the Olivier Armstrong?"

Alex nodded. "Indeed, she is my older sister. Do you know her?"

"You could say that, I work in the Eastern Police Department." He held out his hand to the man, "Roy Mustang."

Alex took his hand and shook it, "You must be Kain's friend, he told me he was going to send you."

He had a strong hand shake and Roy could feel his bones rattling.

The giant turned to Edward and Alphonse, his eyes misty, "I heard about your loss. Some say that animals are great source of comfort to those who are bereaved."

The boys shrank under the man's attention. Perhaps getting the message, he turned to Roy.

"And you sir, taking these kids in even though you are little more than a child yourself." He wiped at his misty eyes, "I'm sorry, but it's just too much."

Uncomfortable, Roy blushed, "Can we just get down to business?"

"Of course!" He turned around and beckoned for them to follow. He opened the door to their right and they could hear the sound of barking ahead. "Come! I take my job very seriously. I want to find the best match for each of theses animals." He looked over his shoulder and eyeballed the two boys, "You will treat any animal I give you right."

"Yes sir!" The boys answered in unison.

pRoy was impressed as they made their way through to the kennels. Everything was pristine, the kennels were large and clean. All the animals had plenty of space to move around. It was mainly dogs, but there were also a large number of cats. Alphonse gravitated towards the cats. The boy put his hand into one of the runs to pet a black and white tabby.

The cat purred her approval and Alphonse looked over at Roy,, "Aw – look! It likes me. Can we get a cat too, Roy?"

Roy sneezed and took a step backward. "Sorry Al, I'm allergic to cats."

He felt like right bastard when the smile fell from Alphonse's face.

"Never mind," the boy said with a shrug.

Taking one last lingering look at the cat, Alphonse moved away to join Roy and they went to join Edward, who was looking at the dogs a little further on.

Alex was standing beside Edward, making him look even shorter than usual.

Roy's lip quirked, _Poor Ed looks like a toddler next to that giant._

Edward was transfixed by a dog with a coat of golden hair and two different colour eyes, one black and one blue. The dog was licking Edward's hand and Alphonse pushed forward to let the dog smell him.

"This is a labradoodle, he's six months." Alex was smiling. "Little more than a pup, really. It looks like he likes you. The breeders couldn't sell him and dropped him into the shelter."

Roy moved closer. "Hey boy!" The dog nuzzled his hand smelling it before licking his finger. "He's a beautiful dog. What's he's temperament like?"

"Well, he can be a little nervous of loud noises," Alex said, "but he's very docile and good with kids."

Edward tilted his head, "So, what do you think?"br

Alphonse's wide eyed stare was even more pronounced this time, "Please can we take him?" br

Roy could see it was love at first sight for the boys. The dog would require a lot of exercise and grooming with his coat. Still, he was inclined to agree that this was their perfect match. Alex looked to be an animal lover, so he was sure that the dog was in good condition. he bit at his lip. br

"Can we take a closer look before I sign anything?" Roy asked.

"Of course," Alex said, "But are you sure you don't want to look around more first?"

"We're sure, aren't we?" Edward nudged his brother.

Alphonse nodded, "Yeah, we really like him. Can me take him home, Roy?"

* * *

pIt had been a week and Edward and Alphonse still couldn't agree on a name for the poor dog. The week had been spent making the house suitable for their new pet. Thankfully, the garden was well fenced off, so the only work that was required was setting up a kennel for the back yard. The dog was allowed sleep inside, but spent most of the day in the back garden. He was too big and energetic to spend all day indoors. Alex had given them some helpful suggestions as to what they needed as well as recommending the best type of dog food for the newest family member. They had organised a rota as to who would walk and feed the dog. Roy would walk the dog on his days off and the two boys would take every other day.

It was Roy's turn to walk the dog, but the two boys came along for the walk. Even though the weather was dry now, the ground was still slick after a heavy rainfall earlier in the day. The dog was quite enthralled by the puddles of water on the path, but he obediently kept going when the leash was tugged gently. They really needed to find a name other than "Dog" and "Boy". It was especially confusing in a park full of other dogs.

Roy checked his watch, "We should have an hour before we're invaded."

As they rounded the corner before their house, Roy spotted a familiar car in the driveway.

"And you were saying?" Alphonse said with grin.

Roy waved at the occupants of the car and picked up his pace. Hughes got of the driver's seat and came around the car to open the passenger door for Roy's aunt Chris. He then went to the back door to let out his wife and little Elicia.

Elicia squealed when she saw him, "Uncle Roy!"

Roy scooped her up with his free hand. She put her hand on his face, "You need to shave, Uncle Roy."

"But Elicia, I'm nowhere near as beardy as your Dad."

The poor thing looked perplexed. "Yeah, but you're not allowed, because you need to find a wife."

Gracia rolled her eyes, "She listens to him too much. Never mind her, Roy. It's lovely to see you." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and took Elicia from him.

"Great to see you too!"

His aunt embraced him briefly, followed by Maes who clapped him hard on the back. Edward and Alphonse were lagging behind him and Roy suddenly felt foolish for not introducing them.

He beckoned them forward. "Chris, you've met Edward and Alphonse."

"Indeed I have." She smiled at them, "Nice to see you again, boys."

"Gracia, Maes and Elicia meet Edward and Alphonse."

Alphonse held out his hand, "I'm Al. Pleasure to meet you. Roy's told us a lot about you all."

Maes took Alphonse's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Likewise, I've been dying to meet you two." He winked at Roy, "I always thought it would be a woman that would tame him."

As much as he wanted the boys to meet his best friend, he also dreaded what Maes would say. Roy shook Maes a warning

Meanwhile Gracia was kissing a blushing Edward on the cheek.

"Ooh!"br

Elicia's voice interrupted them. She was pointing at the dog, "Look at the lovely doggie. Can I rub him?"

"Sure of course you can," Roy said. "Just let him smell you first."

"Be gentle now, Elicia." Gracia let Elicia down from he arms.

Elicia giggled as the dog sniffed at her hand, "Pretty doggie. What's her name?"

"The dog has no name as of yet, Ed and Al can't decide." Roy bent down to Elicia's level, "And this is a boy."

"But the dog has to have a name."

The dog was sniffing at a puddle beside Roy's feet. Moving a little too close, he ended up with his snout in the water. The dog yelped in fright.

"Dumb dog," Edward said

Roy felt a tug on his arm and he looked down at little Elicia.

"Can I name him, Uncle Roy?" She looked up, her wide eyes pleading.

At times like this, he could almost understand Maes inability to deny his little girl anything.

And he found he couldn't say no. "Well, it's not like these two idiots can agree on a name."

Edward and Alphonse starred at Roy, mouths open and betrayal in their eyes.

"Puddles," Elicia declared. "I think he looks like a Puddles, cos he loves to play in the puddles."

"What a great name!" Maes picked up his little girl, "You're so clever, Elicia. See Roy, I told you she is a genius."

Gracia put her hand on her husband's arm, "Boys, you don't have to go with Elicia's name. Maes, you should know better.'

Alphonse shrugged, "It's not like we have a name for him anyway."

Edward opened his mouth, and Roy thought he was going to protest. However, the boy quickly closed his mouth and just nodded.

Even Edward and Alphonse weren't immune.

Roy jerked his head to the door, "Let's go inside, it's too cold to be standing around."

The four adults, two teenagers, toddler and newly named Puddles entered the warmth of the house.

"Are you a cop too, Mr Hughes?" Alphonse asked.

"God. No, though I did think about it once, but I like to bend the rules a little too much."

Roy snorted causing Maes to smile, "I'm an investigative journalist."

Maes put his right arm around Roy's shoulder, "You know he wasn't always such a goody two shoes." He raised both eyebrows and grinned, "I could tell you a lot of stories about Roy Mustang."

Roy fixed him with a glare as Edward and Al started to giggle, "Please don't!"

"Tch." His aunt Chris winked at Maes, "You could be a right little brat as far as I remember, Roy boy."

"Not you too," Roy rubbed at his neck.

Alphonse threw his head back in laughter. "Roy boy!"

Meanwhile, Edward was doubled over, unabashedly enjoying Roy's discomfort.

"Thanks a lot."

His aunt and best friend didn't look in the least bit sorry despite Roy's best efforts at a glare.

"Chris, remember the time Roy crashed your car."

Roy glared at the co-conspirators, "Don't you dare!"

Even Gracia was struggling not to smile. _The traitor. She was supposed to be the sensible one._

Maes shrugged, "I've been over ruled. Sorry boys."

Edward pleaded, "Ah come on, please tell us!"

"No," Roy said forcefully. "Just go set the table."

"We're not giving up," Edward shot over his shoulder before going into the kitchen.

Roy leaned in close to his friend and whispered, "How would you feel if I told Elicia about some of your youthful exploits?"

"It wouldn't matter." Maes shook his head. "She's Daddy's little angel. She hasn't a bad bone in her body."

"Isn't that right, Elicia, you're Daddy best girl."

Elicia giggled from her mother's arms.

"Well, wait until she's a teenager." Roy felt some satisfaction at the slip of Maes' smile.

 **Fin**

 ** _Sorry to the guest who was hoping for Hayate. Maybe next time I only have one more oneshot planned, but who knows. If anyone has a request feel free to ask. I won't promise, but I'll see what I can do._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

 **Wacky Patrick's Day fic with Royai and Parental!Roy! This falls right into my New Beginnings universe. You don't need to have read it. All you need to know is Roy has taken over guardianship of Elric brothers and it is a modern au, where Roy and the team are police officers.**

* * *

 _Prompt from runningalchemist on Tumblr. Thanks again for the awesome prompt._

 _Prompt 51: What the hell are you wearing?_

I own nothing! Arakawa Sensei owns it all.

* * *

 **The ties that bind**

* * *

Roy frowned at his reflection. The offensive green tie in his hand goaded him.

Kiss me, I'm Irish. Seriously – what the hell!

A grimace on his face, he knotted the tie. He should have known better than to take on Edward and Alphonse in a bet. Not only did he humiliate himself in the bike race against Edward, now he had the ill luck of having to don the tie in the office for the week. Of course, Hughes was really the one to blame; he sent the tie along with a scrawled invitation from little Elicia inviting Roy and the two boys up to Central for a St Patrick's Day parade. The boys had never seen one before and had talked about nothing else for a few days. The only parades the boys had seen back in Resembool were farmers moving sheep from one field into another.

Roy descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where Edward and Alphonse were eating their breakfast. The two boys looked up at his entrance and began to laughing into their cereal.

"Suits you," said Ed. "I think Miss Hawkeye will like it, won't she Ed?" Alphonse poked his brother in the ribs.

"Sure," Edward said without enthusiasm.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Well, she'll get a good laugh out of it." He sighed heavily. "And so will everyone else."

"I wasn't sure you would follow through." Alphonse poured a cup of coffee for Roy.

"Thanks." Roy took the mug gratefully and sipped the scalding, black coffee. He looked at Alphonse from over his mug. "Mmm. Of course I am. I always keep my promises."

Two years ago, Roy wouldn't have been caught dead wearing such a ridiculous tie in case he would lose the respect of his team. But now he knew there respect and taking oneself too seriously were not one and the same. The boys had taught him that.

* * *

Roy was determined not to draw attention to the tie when he entered the precinct. It didn't work. Cat calls, whistles and giggles accompanied him every step of the way. He held his head high and walked with his usual swagger.

Roy opened the door to the office he shared with his team, which was empty except for this second in command.

Riza raised an eyebrow the moment he walked in.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go on, you can say it."

"What the hell are you wearing?" She bit her trembling lip, and Roy knew she was doing her utmost not to laugh.

"I don't think I need to tell you," he said. "Can't you tell by the grinning leprechaun?"

"Maybe I'd like to hear you say it?"

She walked over to where he stood by his desk and held the tie in her hand. Up close Roy could smell her perfume. "Kiss me I'm Irish. Shouldn't that say 'Kiss me I'm Amestrian'?"

Roy gulped, his tongue darting out and licking at his lips. "Would that make a difference?"

She was silent for a moment while his eyes bored into hers. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming but he couldn't find the courage to do so.

"That would be telling," she said letting go of his tie.

She moved away in the direction of her desk, smiling over her shoulder at him. Beautiful, he thought, So beautiful.

"Riza!" The words escaped hid lips before he could stop them.

"What is it?"

Before he could answer, the door of the office swung open and Roy bit back a curse at the timing. Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman had returned after lunch.

Havoc was the first to notice the tie. Mouth agape, he did a double take before saying, "Looking real smooth Boss."

"Yes – well I did wear it especially for you."

Fuery practically shoved his first in his mouth to prevent laughter, but Falman and Breda had no such restraint.

Breda doubled over with laughter. "It's just as well, you're not going to pick up any women in that tie."

Roy groaned inwardly. If it wasn't for their impeccable time, he might just be proving Breda wrong right now.

He puffed out his chest. "A wise man once said women like men who can laugh at themselves."

Falman frowned. "I do not recall hearing that quote. Who?"

"Edward Elric!"

Everyone laughed.

 **Fin**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

Anither installment of my New Beginnings series.

Summary: Rebecca and Riza talk about boys! Roy acts like a love struck idiot and Riza's in denial! Hughes and Rebecca try to fan those Royai flames.

* * *

 **Girl Talk**

Rebecca rummaged through Riza's clothes and shook her head. "Seriously Riza, you need a new wardrobe." She pulled out one of Riza favourite dresses - a plain, black dress. "Ugh - that looks like something you'd wear to a funeral."

Sitting on the bed, Riza sighed and crossed her arms. "Can you quit criticising my choice in clothing?"

"No - I love you, so I need to save you from bad fashion choices." She held out another black dress. "Are all your dresses black and plain?"

She loved her best friend to death, but sometimes she was fit to throttle her.

"Seriously Becca, I'm not really in the mood to go out. Can we just get takeout?"

"No! You stayed home last weekend, come on. You're coming this time."

Riza rolled her eyes at Rebecca's back. "Fine!"

"Good!" Rebecca pulled out a fitted, ankle length red dress with a slit at the side. "Ah - finally. I knew you had to have something sexy in there somewhere."

"I'll be overdressed," Riza protested.

"A lady can never be overdressed." Rtebecca walked over to the bed and put her hand on her shoulder. "Two smoking hot ladies like us; no man will be able to resist."

Riza threw her head back and laughed. "I thought you were seeing someone back home."

"Just a few dates, Riza." Rebecca waggled her eyebrows. "I have no plans to settle down yet."

"Do you ever spend a weekend at home?"

"It's rare!" Rebecca put the dress down on the bed beside Riza. "Please let me do your hair?"

"I'm not your doll, Becca."

"Come on, I always do a great job."

Riza had to concede that Rebecca was right.

Taking her lack of a response as permission, Rebecca got on the bed beside her and started pulling at her hair. "I wish my hair was as straight as yours."

"And I wish mine was as thick as yours," Riza said with a laugh. "It's still wet. Leave it for go for now."

Rebecca dropped her hair reluctantly. "Fine, for now, but you've got to let me do your hair and makeup tonight."

"I surrender, but reserve the right to protest if you make me look like a prostitute."

"Fuck you Riza!" She got off the bed. "Do you know what you need?"

Riza shrugged.

"Wine!"

"Go on - I think I can be persuaded. You never seem to listen to my opinion anyway."

Already at the bedroom door, Rebecca stuck out her tongue. It was amazing how much younger she could feel after a weekend with her best friend. It was like they were teenagers again. Riza stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Rebecca was at fridge when Riza walked in.

"It's nice and cool," she said as she took out the bottle of white wine they had left chilling.

Riza went to the cupboard to get two glasses and brought them together over to the table while Rebecca rifled through the cutlery drawer looking for the corkscrew.

"Found it!" Rebecca held up the corkscrew. "So tell me - have you locked lips with that hottie boss of yours yet?"

Riza blushed a little causing her best friend to smile as she tried to open the bottle.

"That would be a bad idea," Riza said.

The cork popped at last. "Why? You're both consenting adults.

Rebecca joined her at the table.

"It's complicated, Becca."

"It doesn't have to be. Lips, tongues, making out, sex."

"You know me; I never mix work and dating," Riza said.

"Ah - but if you're working all the time, the only opportunities you have in work."

"It's not just that," Riza said. "It's complicated. He's my boss. And one of the kids seems to have taken a dislike to me for some reason."

"Who cares if some little shit dislikes you?"

"I do, and Roy definitely does. They've just lost their mother; they need to be his priority right now."

Rebecca took a sip from her glass. "I just think you should loosen up and have some fun once in awhile."

"I have fun!"

"You consider work fun! When was the last time that you were out all night? Like when we kids, we'd come home feet aching from all the dancing and brains a little fuzzy from cheap booze."

"We're not kids anymore, Becca."

"Ri, you're only as old as you feel, or more importantly as young as the man you feel."

Riza started to laugh despite herself. The one thing she missed the most about having her best friend around way she could cheer her up after the worst of days.

"More wine, Becca?"

"Like I'm going to say no."

* * *

Arms linked, Rebecca and Riza entered the bar. Riza felt a little overdressed, as she worried she would. Most of the patrons were in jeans and more than few pairs of eyes turned to them as they entered. She felt a strange mixture of pride and embarrassment at the attention. Her best friend's blue dress was a little more daring than what she would wear herself.

"I told you it was a bit much," Riza whispered.

"Nonsense - you look amazing. Besides that cocktail bar we are going to after dinner is very swanky."

Riza's local bar did some delicious food, and by now they were both starving. Riza's eyes swept the bar for an unoccupied table.

"Riza!"

She turned in the direction of the voice. Roy was standing there waving her over to a table, where a bespectacled man also sat.

"Someone's happy to see you," Rebecca whispered in her ear. "Very happy."

Riza's cheeks were warm. "You better behave!"

She had a bad feeling about this. She adored her friend dearly, but she could be an interfering pain in the ass when she put her mind to it. The two women went over to join the men at the table. The women sat at the opposite side of the table to the men, who were finishing up a meal.

"You both look gorgeous tonight," Roy said.

While the compliment was directed to both of them, Roy's eyes were directed on her. Riza squirmed under the intensity of his stare and he looked away after what felt like an eternity.

Roy held out his hand to Rebecca. "Rebecca, right?"

Her best friend nodded. "Good memory."

He gestured to the man beside him. "Ladies, this is Maes. He's an old friend from East City, but he's in town on a job and dropped by for a visit."

Roy's friend smiled, leaned across the table and shook Rebecca's hand.

Then, he clasped Riza's hand and wrung it. "Pleasure to meet you, Riza. I've heard a lot about you from Roy."

"And I you," Riza replied.

"And most of it is lies, I'm sure."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Lies to make you look bad or to make him look good?"

Maes threw his head back in laughter. "I like her. She has you pegged." He wrapped his right arm around an uncomfortable looking Roy.

Is that a blush on his face?

"That's our Riza," Rebecca said with a smirk. "She knows how to measure a man."

It was Riza's turn to blush. "Rebecca!"

Meanwhile, Roy almost choked on a mouthful of beer. Stifling his laughter, Maes whacked him hard on the back.

"How are your wife and your little girl?" Riza asked Maes, praying he would latch onto a new subject.

"Absolutely great!" He reached into the breast pocket if his shirt and pulled out his wallet. "Would you like to see a picture of my little angel?"

Roy groaned. "Don't get him started."

It was too late as Riza was quickly inundated by pictures.

"Here's Elicia eating birthday cake," Maes crooned. "And here she is with Edward, Alphonse and Puddles."

"Are you here for food?" Riza heard Roy asked Rebecca.

"Yes - I'm starved," Rebecca answered. "Is it table service or do you have to go to the bar?"

Riza was only half paying attention to the pictures of Elicia, who was undoubtedly a lovely little girl. She was more concerned with the predatory gleam in her best friend's eyes.

"You have to go to the bar to let them know you'll be ordering. Let me get you both a drink."

"What a gentleman," Rebecca teased. "Two white wines would be lovely."

Riza frowned noting the hint of flirtation in her friend's voice.

Maes continued completely oblivious to Riza's inattention. "Look at my precious little girl after she learned to ride a bike."

"Two white wines coming up,"Roy said. "I'll ask for two new menus when I'm there."

Riza caught Rebecca admiring his ass as he made his way to the bar.

Maes was still going strong. Roy wasn't kidding when he said his best friend could go on for hours about his family.

"She's so clever, such a fast learner. I'm not just saying it because I'm her dad. Ask Roy!"

"It's okay I believe you," she said.

Suddenly, Maes' expression changed to a more calculating one.

He leaned over and whispered, "You like Roy, don't you?"

Her eyes widened. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"He's a great guy, you know!"

Rebecca was watching the exchange with a shrewd expression. Maes pulled away just as Roy returned with two menus and the glasses of wine.

"Thank you Roy," Riza said.

He nodded and turned to Maes.

"Put away those pictures and leave the poor woman alone. She's much too polite to tell you to fuck off."

"There's no need to be so rude, Roy." Maes gathered up his pictures and returned them to his wallet.

Rebecca was already perusing the menu. Riza barely scanned hers, knowing already what she was going to order. She glanced up over the top of the menu, and Roy caught her eye.

"Off somewhere nice?"

"The new cocktail bar on Main Street," Riza replied.

"You two should come," Rebecca interjected.

"Sorry, we are not going into town," Roy said. "We just said we would have a few beers here as Maes needs to leave early tomorrow."

"Don't mind me, Roy-boy," Maes said. "I'm sure I can let myself in. I'll have Puddles for company. Afterall, a single man like you should never turn down an opportunity to take two beautiful women out on the town."

Roy was saved by the arrival of a waitress to ask the two women for their orders.

* * *

Once the waitress had left Riza made another attempt to change the subject before it could return to their plans for later.

"The boys at home?" Riza asked.

"They've gone to Resembool for the weekend. School's off on Monday, so they are making the most if it."

"Say Rebecca, would you ladies like another drink?"

Riza had barely taken more than a sip of her first one and Rebecca was the same.

Rebecca stood up. "Absolutely - I'll help you."

Roy looked at Riza and smirked. "Sorry about Maes."

"And I'm sorry about Rebecca," said Riza.

"They're both about as subtle as a sledgehammer," Roy replied.

"True, but they mean well."

His eyes bored into hers. "You really do look stunning tonight, you know."

"Thank you. You scrub up pretty well yourself."

He smiled causing her heart to flutter in her chest.

"I'm glad you think so."

She smiled back at him. She reached for her drink just as he put his fork and knife on the plate. The movement caused their fingertips to brush briefly. Roy made a sudden movement backwards, his elbow colliding with the dregs in his beer. The glass upended, spilling onto the table.

"Shit!" Red faced, he grabbed at a napkin and started to mop up the mess, which luckily for him wasn't much.

Riza started to giggle. "It's a good thing you're so handsome! Your reflexes leave something to be desired!"

He looked up at her, his lip twitching. "You could help you know."

She reached for another napkin and wiped the part of the table closest to her. Together, they made quick work of wiping it up. Roy's hand twitched on the table beside hers and she thought for a moment that he was going to take her hand, but the moment came and went.

He tossed the drenched napkin into his plate. "I'm not normally so clumsy."

"What about the time you spilt hot coffee on your shirt?"

"Thank you, Riza. I appreciate the reminder. I am not always this clumsy. Talk about kicking a man when he's down."

"Don't be so over dramatic!"

He pouted causing her to laugh again.

Roy looked over her shoulder and shook his head. "Maes is currently trying to show the poor bartender his pictures."

Riza suppressed a smile. "He's a lovely guy, but a little full on. A little like Rebecca. I'm sorry she put you on the spot about going into town with us."

"I'll have to pass despite what Maes said," he said. "I don't see him very often and I want to spend the evening catching up before he goes away."

"I understand," Riza said. "I tried to convince Rebecca to stay in tonight, but it's hard to say no to her."

Roy laughed. "I'll bet!"

"I'm glad she convinced me in the end though," she said. "It was nice to bump into you."

"Me too," he said. "I mean it was nice to bump into you too."

He worried at his lip. "Uh Riza." He seemed nervous; it was a side to him she had not seen very often.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to uh go to dinner sometime?"

Riza frowned. Is he asking me on an actual date?

"I mean just us," he added.

She looked at his lips move, but she wasn't processing what he was saying.

"What?" She didn't mean to voice the thought aloud.

Roy was still babbling, "Um dinner. Another time. You and me. But if you don't want to - I understand."

Riza opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Before she could find her voice, the waitress appeared at the table with the two meals.

"Who ordered the chicken?"

"I did," Riza said.

"At last - I'm starving," said a familiar voice.

Rebecca sat down beside her and placed her glass of wine in front of her. She was followed by Maes, who joined Roy at the other side of the table. The other meal was placed in front of Rebecca.

"Enjoy!"

Riza looked over at Roy, who was examining his beer mat. _Oh I really made a mess of this._

* * *

Riza and Rebecca sat at corner booth, Cosmopolitans in front of them. They were on their second cocktail already and she was a little merry. She had managed to avoid talking about Roy during their first cocktail after Rebecca moaned about the guy she was seeing back home, but the topic was back on the table.

"I don't understand you two! You two were making moon eyes at one another all night; there's clearly a connection."

"He's got baggage," Riza reasoned.

"Everybody's got baggage."

"Not everybody has two teenagers."

"Who said you should marry the guy?" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You've got an itch. I'm saying scratch it."

Riza downed the remains of her cocktail. "I work with him everyday and I consider him a friend. I don't want to fuck things up for the sake of sex."

Besides, she had ruined any chance of that by the way she reacted. He had avoided her gaze all through dinner, although he had remained perfectly cordial.

"You thought about this a lot!" Rebecca mused. Suddenly, her mouth dropped open. "Oh god, you're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!"

"But you are! Damn Riza. You're supposed to make sure the sex is good first." Rebecca's head was in her hands. "Oh Riza."

Riza knew there was no point in denying it any more. "So what if I do? It doesn't make it any less complicated."

"That's bullshit! Have you spoken to him about this or are you guessing how he feels? I just think you're both playing chicken, because you're afraid of getting your heart broken."

Riza wasn't going to admit that he had laid some of his cards on the table, but she was still hiding hers.

"I swear that bastard better be putty in your hands the next time I visit." Rebecca stood up and narrowed her eyes. "Otherwise, I might have to lock you both in a room. Now, Riza, I'm getting you another cocktail."

"Next round's on me," Riza replied.

Riza watched as Rebecca shoved her way to the bar. Maybe Rebecca is right? She pulled her cellphone from her handbag and pulled Roy's number up in the contacts list. She swallowed hard and dialled his number. The phone rang and she suddenly regretted making the call realising the lateness of the hour. Maybe I am making a mountain out of a molehill? What if he didn't mean a date?

Before she could disconnect, Roy picked up the phone.

"Riza?"

There was silence as she struggled with what to say.

"Riza, are you okay? Riza?"

"Hi Roy, I just wanted to say I'd really like that dinner."

"Oh," he said. "That's great, because I was beginning to worry that I had made a complete ass of myself tonight."

She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm free tomorrow night," she said.

She winced at how eager she sounded.

There was a sharp intake of breath on the end of the phone. "I'll pick you up at six."

"I'm sorry for ringing so late. I was thinking about you and I was afraid I would chicken out otherwise."

"Riza, are you drunk?"

She sighed. "I'm going to be embarrassed tomorrow, aren't I?"

"I think drunk Riza is very entertaining and I look forward to meeting her."

Riza caught sight of Rebecca returning with their drinks. "I've gotta go. See you tomorrow."

Rebecca sat down beside her. Riza tried hard not to show the budding excitement within her.

 **Fin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **Love Can Make You Do Crazy Things**

"It's strange - it all looks the same doesn't it?"

Edward nodded at his brother's words. "Like we never left!"

They had returned to Resembool for a long weekend. School finished on Thursday allowing them an extra long weekend unlike Winry who had classes in the Friday. Roy was working, so he had dropped them to the train station that morning with a warning not to give Pinako any trouble. After the boys dropped their belongings at the Rockbells, they took Den and headed for the local school. The two boys sat on the wall across the road from the school. They were looking into the empty schoolyard when the bell signalling the end of the school day rang out. Kids immediately started spilling out the doors, excitedly chatting. Winry was not yet among them.

"Do you think she'll be surprised to see us a day early?" Alphonse asked.

"I guess."

Edward kept his tone nonchalant, but his eyes were still scanning the school grounds for a familiar blonde head. It had been far too long since the three of them had been together.

Despite the commotion, Den was still sitting quietly at Alphonse's feet, tongue lolling out of his mouth. It was probably his advanced age or the fact that Al was petting him. It was probably the latter, Edward decided, because his old age hadn't stopped Den from his excitedly greeting them earlier that day.

Edward smiled at the dog and bent down to pat him. "Missed you too, Den!"

pA year ago they still attended this school before their whole world was thrown into disarray. Ed still missed Resembool, but it was the life he had that he missed most of all. Of course, he missed Winry and even Pinako, but he yearned for his mother more than anything. All those times he took her for granted or yelled at her. He wished he could take them all back. He would give anything to have her back for just one day. But he couldn't and life had to go on.

pEast City was a nice place to live and Roy was taking good care of them. Not that he would ever admit that to Roy's face of course. He was finally starting to see East City as home. He had unpacked his boxes of belongings at least. At first, he preferred to keep his things boxed up ready to leave again if required. He wasn't sure quite sure when that had changed, but it was gradual process. He would remove something from the box and didn't put it back in.

"Does it hurt?" Alphonse asked.

Edward frowned. "What are you on about?"

"Thinking?"

"Oh fuck you, Al."

Alphonse grinned. "Seriously though, you're very quiet."

"Was just thinking we were still going to school here this time last year."

Alphonse's smile thinned and turned melancholy. "Yeah." He turned to his brother. "But we're good right in East City?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "As good as we can be considering."

"I miss Mom too," Alphonse said.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his watch. "Winry shouldn't be much longer."

Like his words had summoned her, he finally set eyes upon her.

Winry exited the school door, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She was accompanied by a tall sandy haired boy Edward didn't recognise. Winry was laughing at whatever the boy was saying and Edward gritted his teeth.

"Who's that?"

Alphonse simply shrugged. "Must be a new kid."

"I don't like him. Look at the way he's looking at her. Slimy bastard."

Alphonse tried hard not to smile and Edward glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're jealous!"

"Am not!" Edward shoved Alphonse in the chest.

"Are too!" Alphonse shoved him back. "And don't you think it's a little much."

"What do you mean?"

"You getting jealous when you won't tell Winry that you like her."

Edward's cheeks coloured. "I don't.."

"Sure you don't. If you want to impress Winry, you better do something or maybe you'll wake up one day and find out she has a boyfriend."

Edward rounded on his brother, "What about you and Mei Chang?"

"Actually, about that…" Alphonse stood up straight, a smirk on his face. "I have asked her to go to the cinema next weekend actually."

Edward's mouth dropped open. Even his little brother had a love life to speak of.

p********p

Roy looked in the bathroom mirror as he put on the tie. He was feeling ridiculously nervous, like a teenager going on his first date. There were butterflies in his stomach. He really liked Riza and he really didn't want to fuck up this chance. His cellphone rang from his bedroom and he ran in to answer it before it rang out. Several ties were tossed on the bed from where Roy had discarded them earlier. He frowned when he noticed Pinako's name on the caller ID.

"Hi Pinako, is there something wrong?"

"Don't panic, Roy, but Ed landed himself in hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"Broken arm, some bruised ribs and a suspected concussion."

"What on earth happened?"

Roy grabbed a suitcase from under his bed.

"He got into a fight, and the other boy's friends set on him. I hate to ask, but the police want to talk to him."

"And I need to be there," Roy finished. "Don't worry. Already ahead of you."

He grabbed a change of clothes from his wardrobe.

"He's not in any danger except his pride, Roy. It can wait until morning."

Ignoring her words, Roy was already running down the stairs to grab his car keys. "See you in a few hours."

"I just had Roy on the phone. He's worried sick about you. What possessed you to do something so foolish?"

"He's not coming down here, is he?"

"I told him to wait till morning, but he was in the car by the time, I got off the phone. Damn young people!"

"Did you have to tell him?"

"Yes - the police want to talk to you and as you're a minor your guardian has to be present when you're being questioned."

"Why couldn't you pretend that you were my guardian?"

Pinako glowered at Edward.

"Okay, he's going to subject me to another one of his boring lectures. Bastard loves the sound of his own voice."

"And you'll deserve every word."

p**********p

Several hours later, Roy entered the hospital room Edward was lying in. Pinako had sent Alphonse and Winry home to get some food, but waited at the hospital with Edward.

Roy frowned when he laid his eyes on Edward's black eye and the cast on his left arm.

"Ed - what happened?"

"What does it look like?"

Pinako clucked her tongue and Roy turned to her.

"Thank you for staying with him, Pinako. You should go home! You look exhausted."

She smiled. "As do you! I'll let the nurses station know you're here."

"Thanks Pinako."

Pinako waved over her shoulder and disappeared. Edward fidgeted under Roy's gaze. He was looking at him like he was mentally cataloging all his injuries. Edward resigned himself to a long, boring tirade.

"How do you feel?"

Edward laughed. "Like I got beat up."

"This isn't funny, Ed."

"I'm the last person you need to tell that to. I feel like shit, okay." Edward pursed his lips. "Don't know why you rushed down here anyway."

"Because I was concerned about you," Roy said, his eyes softening. "I had plans tonight, but I needed to make sure you were alright. It might surprise you, but adults do have lives you know."

Edward ruthlessly squashed down a twinge of guilt. "Sorry to be such a burden!"

"You're not a burden, Ed, but you can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes. Getting into a fight…"

Roy's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out.

"Just Riza, checking you're okay?"

Edward's eyes narrowed at the soft smile on Roy's face. He hoped she wasn't the plans Roy mentioned.

"How does she know about it?"

Roy was saved from answering by the arrival of a police officer.

That was quick, Edward thought, Pinako had only just left.

"I'm Officer Lewis," said the man. "I bumped into Mrs Rockbell in the hall. I know you've only just arrived, but I would prefer get this out of the way."

Roy inclined his head. "Likewise. Have you questioned the other boys? From what I heard Ed was set on by three boys."

"I have, and that's one of the other reasons why I am here. One of the boys' claims Edward instigated the fight."

"Are you serious?" Roy's voice rise an octave and his face was starting to turn purple. "Look at the state of the kid." Roy pointed at Edward. "Three of the brutes and one of him. He's clearly the victim in this."

"Calm down Mr Elric," said the man.

Edward noticed the twitch in Roy's jaw. "Mustang. I'm Roy Mustang, Ed's guardian."

Edward watched with rapt attention at Roy raging on his behalf.

"I'm afraid Edward threw the first blow,"Lewis continued, "and the boy's parents want to press charges."

Roy sighed and turned to Edward. "Tell me you didn't start it!"

Edward shrank back in the bed. "Sorry - it's just he said something about Winry and I lost it. Bastard. But then the two others jumped me. I didn't have a chance but I wasn't going to take it lying down."

"We will talk later about this," Roy warned him. He turned back to the police officer. "I know he threw the first punch, but that does not give them the right to beat him black and blue. He has bruised ribs and a broken arm and maybe even a concussion. Edward's a good kid."

Lewis held up a hand. "They won't be pressing charges, Mr Mustang. I pointed out to them they Edward was the one in hospital and that it would do more harm than good."

Roy sighed in relief. "Thank you, Officer! Ed really appreciates it."

Lewis nodded and fixed his gaze on Edward. "Stay out of trouble, kid!"

"Yes Sir," Edward said.

Lewis left the room.

"I've a mind to go and speak to that boy's parents." Roy was glaring at the door. "I mean look at the state of you."

He turned back to Edward and scowled. "What are you smiling at? You're not helping yourself. I still have a bone to pick with you." Roy pinched his nose. "What possessed you to start the fight, Ed?"

Edward lowered his eyes and fidgeted with the sheet. The disappointment was somehow worse than the anger. The anger he could deal with by yelling right back.

"Well.." Roy prompted. "I think I deserve to know considering I had to drive miles and miles to get here."

Edward took a deep breath. "The asshole said he wanted to get into Winry's pants!"

Roy whistled through his teeth. "I suppose I understand why you might have lost your temper, but that's no excuse."

Surprised, Edward looked up. "Is that it?"

"Do you want me to yell at you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Good - I'm too tired to yell, Ed. That doesn't mean I'm not angry though. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow, but I think you've been through enough today."

"I look forward to it," Edward said.

Roy rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get a coffee before I fall asleep on my feet. Do you want anything?"

Edward shook his head. For the first time, Edward noticed the redness around Roy's eyes and pallor on his face.

"Roy."

"Yes!"

The teenager opened his mouth to say thanks, but he couldn't find the words.

"You had my back there," he said instead

Roy smiled and squeezed Edward's shoulder. "You're welcome, don't do something so stupid again."

"You'll make sure if it, I'm sure. You'll probably ground me until I'm thirty."

P*******p

Fin (for now)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **The Perils of a 'Not-Date'**

Roy walked into the office with a mug of coffee in one hand. He needed as much caffeine as he could get to get through the day. He didn't get much sleep over the weekend between driving up and down to Reseembool.

Riza was already seated at her desk, the only member of the team who had arrived.

She looked up from file she was examining. "Good morning, Roy." He snorted. "Morning is never a good time."

"If you got enough sleep, it probably would be."

He smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so. The black circles under your eyes are a bit of a giveaway." She looked down at the file on her desk again He moved closer to the desk, and looked around carefully as he did so.

When he was satisfied nobody was eavesdropping on them, he said, "I'm sorry about letting you down Saturday."

She put down the file and smiled up at him. "I understand, but you owe me dinner - preferably an expensive one."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

"I'm counting on it."

His heart leapt a little and he was sure that he had a moronic look on his face. What was about this woman that made him feel like a teenager again?

"How is Edward?"

"He's moody and pissed that he's grounded, but he'll get over it."

He sat on the corner of her desk, careful to avoid her paperwork. He didn't realise it until he sat there, but the position afforded him an excellent view down Riza's blouse. Her blouse was cut a little lower than usual and Roy could feel his face heating up. As her superior officer, he could not be seen to be ogling her.

 _Must be professional._

He swallowed and got off the desk. Riza watched him, her eyebrow raised.

 _Is she laughing at me?_

"Um - anyway. The boys and I are having a barbecue next Sunday, and I'd love if you could come. It's going to be a small gathering, just a few friends."

"I would love to! I might be late though, as I'm visiting Rebecca Saturday and getting the train back on Sunday morning."

He looked at her and beamed. "Great - I'm looking forward to it."

"It's not normally the season for a barbecue," she said.

"Nonsense - I make a mean barbecue no matter what time of the year."

Riza laughed and waved at someone behind him. "Morning guys."

Roy turned around to see Havoc and Breda were standing there.

"What's this about a barbecue?" Breda rubbed his stomach. "I love a good barbecue."

"And more importantly, are we invited?" Havoc asked.

Oh shit! Great fucking timing.

"Of course," Roy said trying to smile and fighting the urge to throttle them.

Was it too much to hope for a simple date? Apparently so. Maybe fate is trying to tell us something.

############

Riza knocked on Roy's front door. She knew it wasn't a date, especially now since the whole precinct had invited themselves to the party. Still, she spent an hour getting ready, drank two glasses of wine for courage and forgot to eat lunch.

Pull yourself together.

To her surprise, Havoc answered the door.

"Havoc?"

Breda was behind him stuffing his face with chips. "Hi Hawkeye," he said mid mouthful. "Come on out back."

Riza almost jumped when something cold and wet hit her thigh. She looked down and saw she had an admirer - one with golden fur and two different colour eyes.

"Hey Puddles," she said.

Puddles put his snout into Riza's hand and licked it.

"Let me take the bottle of wine from you," Breda offered. "I'll pop it in the fridge."

Riza handed it over gratefully and followed Havoc out to the back garden. It was a lot bigger than she had imagined with a big oak tree at the bottom.

"As you can see, our hosts are otherwise occupied." Jean tilted his head in the direction of the other side of the garden. Roy was lighting up the barbecue, while Edward and Alphonse were talking to a pretty teenager with long black hair. Riza's lips twitched upward.

Havoc leaned over and whispered in her ear. "She's a little persistent isn't she?"

"Who?"

"The hot chick hanging off the Boss," he said, his eyes laughing.

Riza's eyes drifted back to Roy and her face fell.

"I'll get you a drink," Havoc said.

"Thanks."

What was Roy playing at? Why did he invite her over to simply watch some trollop flirt with him? Her eyes narrowed. Still, Roy didn't look too happy, which made her feel a little better.

"Miss Hawkeye!"

Riza whirled around; Alphonse was waving at her. She caught Roy looking over as she turned, but she ignored him in favour of the friendly teen who was headed in her direction. Edward and the girl were trailing after him.

"Hi Alphonse, Edward."

Edward nodded in greeting.

"How's your arm," she asked him.

The boy shrugged. "Well - you know, broken."

"Don't be so rude." The girl poked Edward in the chest. She turned to Riza with a wide smile. "Don't mind Mr Grumpy Pants." She ignored Edward's splutter and extended her hand to Riza. "Hi, I'm Mei. Al tells me you work with Roy."

Riza took Mei's hand and warmed to her instantly.

"Yes - he's my boss," Riza replied, "I'm Riza, I keep telling Alphonse to call me Riza, but he keeps forgetting."

Mei grinned. "Well, you know men are idiots."

"Speaking of idiots," Riza said, "here comes Havoc my glass of wine."

"Sorry, I took so long," Havic said. "Fuery and Falman have somehow gotten lost on the way here. I'm just off the phone with them."

Despite herself, Riza looked over at Roy again. The tall, dark haired woman was patting his arm and was practically shoving her cleavage in his face. Riza tried to shove down the growing jealousy. Roy was smiling, but it was strained and he stepped back from the woman, and she felt a little satisfaction.

When he managed to tear her eyes away from them, Havoc flashed her a knowing smile. "You know you should probably rescue the idiot."

"From the barbecue?"

"No - from that woman he's talking to."

"She moved in next door wo weeks ago," Alphonse said.

"I think she's trying to move in here." Edward glared at the woman. "She keeps finding excuses to call over. She wasn't even invited to the barbecue."

"Roy's being too nice to her," Mei added. "You should definitely rescue him, Riza"

Why did Riza feel like she was being played?

She crossed her arms. "Well, if he didn't flirt with her, he wouldn't be in this position. Serves him right."

Mei and Alphonse exchanged a meaningful look. Grumpily, Riza returned to her glass of wine and definitely wasn't looking in their direction again.

############

By the time Riza had finished her glass, she had changed her mind. She was regretting not having eaten recognising that the glass of wine was going to her head a little quicker than she would like. She was tired of sitting back and watching this woman try to steal her man. Not that he was her man or anything. She walked over with a new determination and savoured the wide eyed expression on his face when he saw her approach.

"Hi honey," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Play along," she whispered.

"I'm glad to see you." Roy put his arm around her.

It felt nice to be in his arms even if it game they were playing.

The woman looked unimpressed.

"This is Riza," Roy said to her. "She's my …"

He floundered about for a word.

"Girlfriend," Riza finished.

He smiled down at her and the butterflies fluttered in her belly again. God - she had it bad for him.

Riza reluctantly looked away and looked at the woman. "It's nice to meet you."

############

Later that night, all of the guests had left apart from Riza and Havoc, the latter was giving Riza a lift home. Riza and Roy were alone for the first time that evening. She had offered to help him clean up outside.

"Sometimes, you've got to wonder if the universe is conspiring against you," Roy said looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry it seems to be one disaster after another, right?" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"It's okay," she said. "Well it's not okay, but it just means that you owe me two dinners now."

He put his hand to his chest in mock surprise. "You're high maintenance, Riza."

"Don't you forget it," she said with a laugh.

He starred at her for a moment, watching the way the breeze caught her hair.

"Five cenz for your thoughts."

"You know, I was what you said about you being my girlfriend …"

"Hold on, Roy, you'll have to do a lot better before I'll let you call me that."

"Is that so? And tell me, what do I need to do to seduce the beautiful Riza Hawkeye?"

"Well, that would be telling."

"Not going to help a man out, huh?"

"So far, you're not coming up to scratch Mr Mustang!"

He closed the gap between them. She leaned in closer and his breath caught in his throat. He could feel her breath on his face. She must have been chewing gum or sucking mints because he could smell peppermint.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

He reached up to her face and stroked her cheek gently. She leaned into his touch. He traced the curve of her lips with his thumb.

"Roy just fucking kiss me."

She pulled his mouth down to her meet hers. At first the kiss was slow, and sweet and tender until she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He responded by pulling her close. One hand was at her waist and the other played with her hair.

 _God, I love this woman._

############

Roy and Riza were so lost in one another that they didn't notice the prying eyes from the window.

"Ugh - I'm blinded," Edward moaned, "I can't unsee it."

"I can see it even if I close my eyes." Alphonse sighed. "Still, it's a good thing."

Edward crossed his arms "Why are you so happy about it anyway?"

"She makes him happy," Alphonse said. "And I like her."

 **Fin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Ties**

Edward looked in the mirror and sighed at the monstrosity around his neck. The black tie was tied haphazardly around his upright collar.

"Why won't you tie properly?"

He pulled it off and threw it at the mirror. His scowling face looked back at him from the glass. He had tried and failed four times now.

Stupid party. Don't know why I have to go anyway.

Roy had insisted in his and Al's attendance at the party which was for the family of the East City Police Department. For some reason, Roy was desperate to introduce them properly to his colleagues. He hoped it wasn't because he wanted them to place nice with Miss Hawkeye again. Edward's lip curled at the thought. His guardian had not mentioned anything about her since the barbecue, but since he had been singing in the shower every morning, Edward was pretty sure that seeing Hawkeye in a nice dress was probably one of his principal reasons for attending.

Edward rolled his eyes. He didn't see what Roy liked so much about Miss Hawkeye. Yeah - she was pretty, but she rarely smiled. Although, she had smiled during the barbecue when she was with Roy.

A light tap on his door interrupted his thoughts.

Edward sighed. "What?"

"Are you ready yet, Brother?"

"Nearly, Al.".

Like he would admit to Alphonse that he was struggling to put on the damn tie.

Edward listened to his brother's footsteps fade before decided to face the lesser evil of asking Roy for help. Once he heard the sitting room door clicked closed, he bent over and picked up the tie from where it had fallen on the floor.

Opening the door a crack, Edward looked around. Satisfied, he opened the door fully and walked down the landing to Roy's door. The door was ajar.

"Roy? You in there?"

"Yeah - come on in."

Edward entered the room. Roy was already dressed, although his cuffs were undone.

"Did you see my cuff-links by any chance?"

"No - why would I have your cuff-links?"

Roy's sigh was long and drawn out. It was the one that he reserved especially for Edward, or at least he had never seen him use it on Al.

"I just asked if you saw them. Not if you had them."

"Well - I don't okay."

"Fine." Roy rolled his eyes. "So, you wanted to ask me something."

"Do I have to go to this stupid party?"

"Ed, this is really important to me. I want to make a good impression with the higher ups."

"But why do we have to go?"

"Because I would like you there, and everyone wants to meet you two."

"Whatever." Edward shook his head. "What about the tie? I hate wearing a tie."

"It's a formal event, Ed."

"Of course," he said snidely. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you, Roy."

"Come on, Ed, I don't ask for a lot, " Roy said. "Surely, you can put up with it for tonight. We can do something fun tomorrow."

Edward glared at him. "Show me how to tie the damn thing so."

Roy's eyes widened and his mouth opened into silent "oh.""

"I wore a tie at Mom's funeral, but Pinako tied it for me."

Roy's face softened and he walked over to Edward. He took the tie from Edward. Hand on the back of his back, he pushed him towards the mirror.

"Criss cross the wide end over the the thinner end, the wide end should be to your left-"

"I know how to get that far," Edward said. "I'm not completely useless."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Do you want my help or not?"

Edward nodded. "But, Roy, would mind not telling Al?"

"I promise. I solemnly swear your reputation will not be damaged."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Someday, that mouth of yours is going to get you in serious trouble, and I won't be there to get you out of it."

Edward looked at his watch. "Look can we get on with it?"

"Loop the wide end over the narrow end and pull it across again."

Edward followed the instructions. "And now what?"

"Loop the wide end back over again."

The front of the tie was facing forward again.

"Yeah - that's right. Now, put the wide end up through the back loop."

Edward bit on his lip in concentration.

"Uh -huh. You need to bring the wide end down through the front loop. Then tighten it when you're done."

Edward did as he was told and then looked at his reflection. The end product looked a lot better.

"See not that hard after all." Roy pulled the tie a little more to secure the knot.

"Thanks Roy."

"What for?" He arched an eyebrow. "I did nothing after all. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

Edward smirked as he left Roy's room. He went back into his own room and grabbed his phone from the dresser. He put on the suit jacket and went downstairs.

Alphonse was waiting in the sitting room when he walked in..

"Hey Ed. Did you have trouble fixing your tie too?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about? It was easy."

"Lucky you, " Alphonse said. "I had to Google how to do my tie."

Edward's face darkened. _Shit! Why didn't I think of that?_

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
